


Temporary Love

by ThoseSpaceGays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Read This, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Fan-made Characters, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Lost of typos, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a little shit, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Some angst, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), This fic sucks okay, everyone is done with this shit, fan-made species, gross fluff, klance, lots of fluff, love bug, love bug au, this actually has a plot and isn’t just fluff, title idea probably came from a friend, what am i doing with the tags, why sleep when I can write this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseSpaceGays/pseuds/ThoseSpaceGays
Summary: When the Voltron crew visits a planet to form another alliance, Keith and Lance get bitten by a bug native to the planet, causing them to suffer from... interesting side effects. (Based off a tumblr post by: Keiths-stupid-mullet )





	1. The bite

This wasn’t how they planned it to go. In fact, it couldn’t have gone more wrong.

It was simple: Land on the planet of the Matori’s, have a meeting with the leader, and potentially stay a few days.

It wasn’t a complicating plan, nor was there anything complicating about it. It was just a simple meeting with the leader to potentially have another ally on the fight against the Galra. What could possibly go wrong? Absolutely everything apparently.

The paladins of Voltron, Allura with them too, began to head down a trail in a bright forest, with a Matori’s servant named Kurlas guiding them.

The Matori were unique creatures. They were tall, standing around 7 feet. Their skin tone was usually around a light blue to a light purple and their hair ranged from many dark colors, the most common being dark blue. They had pointy elf ears, and star shaped markings under their eyes, usually the same color as their eyes. The common folk wore bright colored robes while more royal figures wore dresses or purple robes.

Kurlas had light purple skin and long, dark purple hair tied up into a braid. They wore a white robe they nearly went past their feet and was tied together with golden lace near their hips.

Shiro and Allura chose to walk with the Matori and made small talk. Hunk and Pidge were talking about how excited they were to see the interesting technology that the main city held. Lance and Keith however… they just kinda walked between the Matori and the duo of nerds trailing behind.

If Lance had to be honest with himself, he wasn’t the friendliest towards Keith, and neither was said boy towards him. Yes, they’ve bonded several times and are overall much closer than they were at the start, but Lance still feel as though there is this… feeling. He couldn’t really describe it. It was as though Lance felt like Keith had this burning hatred for him that he felt like he knew it was true, but wasn’t sure if it was true.

Feelings are complicating, okay?

Keith, on the other hand, was feeling no different. He wanted to get closer to Lance, learn more about him and potentially form something more with him. However, Keith knew Lance’s stubbornness would get the better of him and he’d probably just make some comment about his hair and find a way to slip out of the conversation, so Keith usually kept quiet and wouldn’t speak to Lance.

To that, lead the result of Lance’s current feelings about Keith.

The walk was awkward for the boys, and it didn’t help that they’d be walking a good two miles, at least that's what the Matori said. Everyone was a good distance away from them, and were distracted by their own activities, so they didn’t really notice the awkward tension surrounding the two boys.

They walked in the middle of the group next to each other, however, they were a good foot or two away from each other because they both want to say something, anything, to relieve the tension, but words failed to escape their lips. So instead, they just walked, occasionally eavesdropping on either the conversation ahead of them or behind them.

Keith preferred to listen to the Matori servant describe their culture and ways of life to Allura and Shiro. It was actually surprisingly interesting. The Matori described how they like to wear robes to honor their ancestors, and certain colors having certain meanings on their ancestors, pointing out how white meant they had a pure history. They also point out how only royal figures wear silk dresses or purple robes because they are so expensive that mostly royalty have been able to afford them.

Lance, on the other hand, found both conversations to be unbearable. He never liked to be heavily involved in such conversations about battle strategies or plans on where to go next, so the boy usually kept away from those conversations. Pidge and Hunk’s technology talk from behind them was confusing as it was boring, so he didn’t listen either.

Instead, Lance decided to look around. There wasn’t much to see, they were surrounded by trees that were almost duplicates of the ones around them. Normally at home, he would’ve split up from the group and go exploring in the forest off the path, but the last thing Lance wants is to get lost in some alien forest away from the group.

Besides from a few oddly colored flowers, there wasn’t much of anything that caught Lance’s eye. The trail was fairly dull, the path being aligned with trees and bushes that looked no different than the plants on earth. A few weird bugs have flown by or have been seen resting on a flower, but he didn’t have much time to investigate anything.

Well… not until now.

The Matori suddenly stops and turns around in sinc to Shiro and Allura. Lance nearly bumps into them because he was more focused on looking at the ground. Pidge almost bumps into Keith, but Hunk manages to pull her back before they made contact.

The Matori spoke up, “My dear paladins,” their voice was calm and friendly, almost sounding like they had a british accent, “Your leader suggested that we take a quick break, since it is such a long walk to our town. Is that alright?”

Pidge nods, “I think that would be fine,” Lance remembered how Pidge has been trying to act more mature towards the aliens they meet, “With such a long walk, I think a quick rest would be fine.”

She does not sound like the normal Pidge at all.

Kurlas smiled, “Alright then.” She looked down at Shiro, who spoke up, “Alright, everyone rest up, we still have a distance before we reach the city.”

With that said, everyone went on to their own activities. Pidge and Hunk sat down on the trail and spoke while Allura chose to sit on a nearby rock and continued to speak with Kurlas and Shiro. Lance just sat on the edge of the trail while Keith just kind of stood there and looked around.

Again, while they were a good distance away, Lance still felt the awkward tension. He wanted to say something to start off a casual conversation with, but he felt like it was going to be awkward, the other boy just muttering out a simple reply and then they go on with their business.

Surprisingly, Lance doesn’t have to, because Keith made his way over and spoke up, “Hey…”

The boy looked up him, “um… hey.”

“I noticed how you were looking at all the plants.” Keith gestures to a bush decorated with a few large pink flowers on it, “Nature person?”

I look over at the flowers, “A little. Was always more of a ocean kind of person.”

Keith shrugged and Lance couldn’t help but notice a small smile linger there, “Figured.” The smile grew a little, “You were screaming like a banshee when Allura took us to that lake.”

“I basically grew up on the ocean.” Lance lets a smile form too, “My house was a good two minute walk away from the beach.” He glanced up at Keith, “We did explore some forests. It usually resulted in me going off trail and either getting poison ivy or getting a cut on my knee.”

Keith let out a soft chuckle. He could already imagine it. A little Lance, maybe no older than seven or eight, trailing behind his brothers and sisters to go off on his own to explore the forest beyond the trail. His eyes beginning to sparkle when he saw a cook animal or bug and the scared noises he’d make when he can’t find his siblings. The noise of his cries when he scraped his knee on a branch with no one to help him, and his brothers and sisters finding him and carrying him back home.

It was… kind of cute.

“Yeah…” Keith lets out a breath, “I always liked the forest…” a pause, “It’s quiet.”

Lance rolls his eyes with a smirk, “Of course you’d like the forest, mullet-head.”

Keith didn’t want to ruin the silence, or their moment, but saying something rude, so he just shrugged off the nickname and kept quiet.

When Keith looked back at Lance, he had moved. The tan boy was crouching down at the bush with large pink flowers, eyeing something closely. Keith couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but he could tell something was there. It was something small, not even half the size of the flower. All Keith could see from where he was standing were two black dots.

“Move over a bit.” Keith said, crouching down next to Lance.

Lance did, allowing Keith to get a good view of what Lance was inspecting. They were bugs, two of the same species. They were small, about twice the size of a ladybug. They were dark red and had a design on their backs that was a bright pink. The shape actually looked a lot like a heart, the tip of it being at the bug’s end.

When Keith glanced over at Lance, he saw that the boy was looking at them curiously, his hand raised under his face and a single finger tapping his chin curiously. His lips were perked up and eyebrows furred, as though he was too busy concentrating on the bugs to pay much attention to Keith.

“What are you doing?” Keith chuckled out a breath.

“I’m curious on what kind of bug this could be…” He reaches out to it a little, his finger hovering at least a foot above them, “What are they?”

“Couldn’t you just ask Kurlas?” Keith asks, “They would probably know what it is.”

Lance reaches forward and gives the bug a tap, flinching when the bug moves towards his finger. Hesitating, the tan boy places his finger next to it, resulting in the small bug to climb onto his finger. Lance smiles and brings the bug closer to him, chuckling at how it explored the rest of his hand.

Keith hesitates for a moment, but reached his hand down next to the twin bug, and is happy to see that it too climbs into his hand. The boy looked up at Lance, only to see him looking back at him, grinning like a child.

The bugs remained on their hands, exploring every inch of it, but never going past the wrists. Lance kept chuckling at it, saying it tickled, while Keith just smiled softly at it. The bug seemed relatively harmless, seeing as how it hasn’t bitten their face off or attempted to poison them.

“They’re so cute!” Lance cheered, eyeing the bug.

“What’s cute?” A voice asked.

The boys glanced behind them to see Shiro and Allura standing over the boys. Allura was smiling, giving them a curious look, while Shiro just shrugged with a small smile. Lance and Keith made some room between them so that Shiro and Allura could crouch down and investigate this cute thing the red and blue paladins have found.

“A bug?” Shiro observed it curiously,

“A cute bug!” Allura’s smile grew, “It’s so pretty!”

“Well, if its a bug, keep it away from me!” Pidge commented a few yards away, with Hunk just shrugging at her.

“They seem friendly.” Lance says, letting the bug move between his fingers, “They haven’t done anything yet.”

Now, Lance was proven wrong. Out of nowhere, the bugs, in sinc, sank their tiny teeth onto Lance and Keith at the same time. Lance yelped loudly, and Keith clenches his jaw tightly, letting out a small grunt.

Within seconds after the bites, the bugs release little wings on their backs and began to flutter off, but they don’t go too far, flying behind the small crowd around the bush. At a convenient time, Kurlas came up to them, looking down at them curiously.

“Is something the matter?” They ask, moving their hand to help the princess up.

“Do not worry,” Allura assured them, “Lance and Keith had found a bug that we believe is native to your planet.”

“I found the little peast!” Lance managed to comment before Kurlas could reply, resulting in Keith rolling his eyes as he checked his wrist.

“Oh?” Kurlas smiles with an interested look before turning to Lance, “What did the bug look like, blue paladin?”

Lance taps his chin for a moment, “It was a dark red color, maybe about the size of a small rock?” While he wanted to describe it to be larger than a ladybug, he knew that Kurlas wouldn’t know what that was, “It had wings and a small light pink shape on it, kind of like a heart.” A smirk, “They were really cute.”

Kurlas’ expression suddenly changed after Lance finished describing the bug. They looked horrified, uneasy, as though something terrible had just happened. Regardless, they push themselves to ask more questions.

“Tell me exactly what happened when you found the bug.” Kurlas’ tone suddenly became dull and serious, unlike the cheerful one they have had all throughout the walk.

Keith spoke up this time. “Lance and I saw the bug on that bush over there the one with the pink flowers,” He gestures to it, “The bug crawled on both of our hands, but didn’t go anywhere else. After Allura and Shiro looked at them, the bugs bit our hands and just flew off.” He gave her a confused look, “Why do you ask?”

Suddenly, Kurlas is grabbing Keith and Lance’s arm and begins to pull them towards the path, as if urging them to continue walking down it. The boys tried to fight back, but Kurlas’ serperior height and strength made them look like noodles compared to them. Everyone, even Hunk and Pidge, had their eyes on Kurlas, giving them a combination of confused and surprised looks.

“What is going on?” Allura asked kindly, trying her best to hide her anger and confusion, “Is something the matter?”

“My deepest apologies, princess,” Kurlas bows to her, “But this is an emergency, we must head to the city as soon as possible.”

“Why?” Shiro asks calmly, “What is the matter?”

“I cannot explain here,” They said, “We do not have much time. I promise you, I will explain everything in full detail once we arrive at the city, but right now, we must depart.”

“Wait, are Keith and Lance in danger?” Hunk worries, his eyes going soft.

“Nothing horribly dangerous, young paladin.” Kurlas assures him, “As I said, I shall explain once we arrive at the city. Please, we must hurry.”

Everyone was not sure what was wrong, but they trusted Kurlas’ judgement, and everyone hurried behind them as they practically dragged Keith and Lance down the path. The two boys kept staring at each other the whole time, equal levels of confusion and worry flooding them.

As they rush down the path, something felt… different. His muscles began to feel heavy and his eyes couldn’t seem to keep open. As they continued down the path, Lance left more weak and strange feelings and emotions seemed to take over. He could by the look on Keith’s face that he was doing through the same thing.

By the time they got to the city, Lance felt like he was about to pass out any second. However, there was… another feeling. It was small, but definitely there. Lance couldn’t quite explain what it was. He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart begin to pound in his chest. It was almost painful, but in a satisfying way that felt so good.

The boy glanced around the area, but not being able to register much. Everyone was moving at a light jog, while Kurlas continued to drag Keith and Lance by their arms, trying their best to make sure that the boys were still caught up.

At one point, both boys began to drag their legs against the cold ground. When Kurlas finally noticed, they picked up Lance, holding him bridal style, while Shiro held Keith in the same position.

“What is happening to them?” Shiro asked as they jogged down the path.

“It’s the venom of the bug’s bite.” Kurlas explained, “While it still takes time for it to run through their body, it works fast, so time is short.”

“Wait, venom!?” Hunk shrieked, a scared look on his face, “Will they be okay? Are they poisoned?”

“They will be fine,” Kurlas assured him, “If we can get them to the city on time. They aren’t poisoned, the bite is really harmless to the body, but it’s best if we get the venom out of their systems before it’s spread more.”

“What exactly are the dangerous qualities in the bug’s venom?” Allura asked, “Will this harm them in any way?”

“No,” The Matori smiled to try and lighten the mood, “I will explain in more detail once we arrive at the city. For now, we should try and get them there before it takes full affect.”

The group nods in understanding, knowing that Kurlas just wants to help the red and blue paladins as soon as possible. While they don’t know any important details of what the bug’s bite can do, it sounded urgent enough to need immediate attention.

Within a short time, the team arrived at the entrance of the grand city. It was large, reminding everyone (besides Allura) of grand cities like Chicago or New York. If anything, Pidge found it odd on why they had such great technology, but they still chose to wear robes, but she didn’t comment on it.

At this point, Kurlas started to run. Her height advantage gave her at least over a yard ahead of them, but it meant she could lead them in the direction they needed to go.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for them to get to a building that appeared to be like a castle to the Matori. It was a grand building, pure white and almost completely noticeable from anywhere. It was decorated with noticeable colors like pink and red, but they were small and unnoticeable from a distance.

When they rushed into the building, a guard recognizing Kurlas and let them in, a Matori with light purple skin, short pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a long, purple robe. Remembering what Kurlas has said about royal figures wearing purple robes, she figured that they were potentially the leader.

“Ah, Kurlas you’re—“ The Matori cut themselves off when they noticed the red and blue paladin passed out. “Oh dear! Another bite?!” She seemed to immediately know what had happen.

“My apologizes, your majesty.” Kurlas bowed a little, “I am so sorry this happened.”

The leader put her hand on Kurlas shoulder. “Dear, it’s alright.” She gives them a serious look, “How long has it been since they have been bitten?”

“I c-cannot say for sure.” Kurlas murmured, obviously feeling guilty, “About twenty to thirty doboshes?”

The queen sighed, “We do not have any time to do a treatment. We will just have to let the toxic run it’s corse.”

“Um…” Hunk broke the interaction between the Kurlas and their ruler.

The Matori perked up, finally noticing the other paladins behind Kurlas, “Oh! Paladins of Voltron!” She walks past Kurlas and stands in front of Shiro, towering over him, “I am Axla, queen of the Matori. I apologize for all of this.”

“I am princess Allura of altea,” She reached her hand forward and shook hands with the queen, “This is Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge.” She gave the other passed out boys a worried look, “The red and blue paladin are Keith and Lance.”

“Will they be alright?” Shiro asks.

“They will be fine,” She sighs, “A love bug bite is truly tragic .”

“A what?” Pidge gave her a weird, but curious look.

“Oh,” Axla seemed puzzled, “Has Kurlas not explained what a love bug is?”

“Kurlas wanted to get Keith and Lance here to try and cure them before she explained what it was.” Shiro defended the young Matori, “They just wanted to help.”

The queen smiled, “I appreciate her trying to help, but the effects of a love bug bite are almost immediate, so there was not much there could be done.”

While Kurlas guided Shiro to a few benches they could set Keith and Lance were on, Pidge spoke up once again with a curious tone, “Could you explain what a love bug is?”

Axla walked towards the paladins, mostly towards Pidge, “The Love Bug is a bug native to our planet. The venom in its bite is so strong that it's only a matter of minutes before the bug’s bite takes effect.” The queen clicked a few button on a wristband she was wearing, after a moment, a hologram displayed a close up diagram of a love bug.

“Why is it called a love bug?” Hunk asks.

“It is most likely because of the heart shape on its back.” Allura commented.

“You aren’t entirely wrong princess,” Axla said, “But not entirely correct, either.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Yes, the marking on the bug’s back is part of the origin of its name, but it is also called that because of the bites…” the queen let out a nervous cough, “Side effects.”

Pidge eyed the hologram of the bug and tapped a few things on it to try and learn more details, but it was all in strange text Pidge couldn’t read, “Side effects? What kind?”

“What, do they think they’re in love or something?” Hunk jokes.

The group knew Hunk’s comment was just a joke, a little comedic relief from the strange situation. However, the queen only nodded, and they could tell she was being completely serious.

“What, I was right!?” Hunk almost shouted.

“Yes, yellow paladin.” Axla let out a small sigh, turning towards Keith and Lance, who still appeared passed out, “The bug’s venom causes the host to appear as though they are in love with the first person they see.” She turned back to the group, “Since the bug’s venom is so strong, there isn’t much that can be done before the side effects kick in.”

Axla walked towards another area of the room away from the two passed out boys, making the other paladins follow, “There is… one thing I am confused about.”

“That would be…?” Shiro gave her a confused look.

“I have witnessed hundreds of love bug bite victims go through their side effects… however…” The queen looked uneasy, as if not sure what to say, “I have not ever seen what your friends are going through right now.”

“So you mean you have never seen a victim pass out after the bite?” Pidge looked a little surprised. They all did. Everyone just believed that passing out was a normal side effect of the bug’s venom, but Axla made it think this was completely unusual for the victims of the bug’s bite.

“Yes…” Axla’s voice became filled with worry, “My only theory is that since the red and blue paladin are not the same species as us, they may experience other side effect that we usually do not experience.”

“And do you believe that fainting may be one of them?” Allura puts in.

“Perhaps. I cannot say for sure.” The queen looked down, as if she were ashamed, “I am truly sorry this happened. We were suppose to discuss about the alliance, but tragedy does strick at its worst moments, does it not?”

“It is quite alright,” Allura smiled, “Perhaps we could have meeting while we wait for Keith and Lance to wake up? It will surely pass the time, and we can do what we came her to do in the first place.”

Axla smiled softly and looked down at the young princess, “I am fine with that. Kurlas could watch them while we have the meeting.” The queen turned in Kurlas’ direction who was a good distance away from them, “Kurlas, my dear! Could you please keep an eye on the red and blue paladin while we discuss important matters?”

“Of course, my queen!” Kurlas bowed to them, and she quickly made her way to the bench Keith and Lance were at, staying a close distance from them.

“Follow me, and we may start the meeting.” Axla gestured towards a grand door and urged them to follow her to the meeting place.

-

A good hour or two passes by the time the meeting was over. While Pidge and Hunk, as well as Keith and Lance, usually did not attend these meeting as often as Shiro and Allura did, they felt like they needed something to distract themselves from worrying about the two passed out paladins halls away from them.

Oh boy was the meeting distracting. Shiro gave them some basic pointer on what to do during the meeting. He explained that you should sit up straight and always listen to who is speaking. Shiro also made sure that they should throw in a comment every now and then on what the think.

Pidge was surprised Allura, Shiro, and even Coran sometimes could deal with these meeting on almost a daily basis. It was very boring, very being an understatement. Pidge could barely even process what they were saying half the time, while Hunk tried his best to comment every now and then and appear presentable. He was pretty sure the gremlin was going to pass out on the table.

Shiro apologized to Axla for her behavior after the meeting, but she understood, knowing herself the meetings were boring, especially for someone as young as Pidge. She was thankful for Hunk’s participation, who smiled at the gesture she made.

When Axla and the paladins entered the grand room they were in before, they were surprised when Kurlas and a small group of Matori who work at the castle came running towards the group, all with worried looks.

“Kurlas, my dear, what is the matter?” The queen looked really worried. Hunk admired that she cared so much about the Matori who work at the castle. It was cute.

“A thousand apologies, your majesty,” Kurlas appeared to be panting, as well as the others, as though they have been running. “But the red and blue paladin have disappeared!”

“What?!” Both Allura and Axla exclaimed at the same time.

“My dear,” It was obvious Axla wasn’t mad, but she needed to know more, “Tell me exactly what happened.”

“About fifteen to twenty doboshes before you came back, I had to use the restroom.” Kurlas explained, “I figured since the two paladins showed no sign of waking up soon, that it would be alright if a left for a few doboshes. I was unsure, and I passed by Eekli and asked him if he could watch them for a few minutes while I was away.”

Another Matori, who they assumed was Eekli, spoke up, “When I arrived into the room, the red and blue paladin were not where Kurlas said they were. I looked around the room but soon realized they were gone. I rushed to Kurlas and told her what happened, and me and the other have been searching for the, for the last ten doboshes, but there has been no sign of them recently!”

“We’ve caught quick glimpses of them a few times, but they got away before we could catch them!” Another Matori explained.

“Why would Keith and Lance run away?” Pidge asked.

“Perhaps they were scared, or even confused?” Kurlas suggested, “They passed out on the trail, and have not seen any of the town of the castle.”

“Perhaps they were exploring and trying to find all of you?” Eekli pointed out, “Being in a strange place out of nowhere is surely able to get one lost and confused.”

“Maybe so...” Axla pondered for a moment, “Everyone, continue with your search, and we all shall join you. Contact me as soon as you have a visual of them and silently follow them until we arrive at your location.”

“Yes, your queen!” With that said, Kurlas, Eekli and everyone else rushed off into different directions, leading them into different hallways.

The queen turned the the princes and other paladins, looking down at them with sorry eyes, “I am so sorry, once again. I will take responsibility for anything that happens to them.”

“Axla, it is quite alright.” Allura reached up and placed her hand on the queen’s shoulder, “Why don’t we all search for them? together as a group?”

“That will be fine.” Axla smiled.

She turned into the direction of a hallway one of the Matori did not go into and lead the group down it. They all figured it would be wise for them to stay with the queen instead of splitting up, since none of them would have any idea where they are going. Even if they did, once they went back they would not know where to go to return to the main room.

Each of the hallways they turned looked really interesting. They had a plain, dark color for the wall, but they had hundreds of original artwork from their culture’s past that hung all over the castle walls, similar to a museum. Axla quickly explained that if a painting becomes popular and more valuable, the current owner as the option to display the painting in the castle, which was usually a sign of great respect to those who did.

The group turned and turned from hallway to hallway, but there was no sign of them. Every now and then, they would pass one of the Matori searching for them, and they would explain that they haven’t seen any sign of the paladins. This wasn’t getting them anywhere.

“Maybe I could just call them through their helmets…” Pidge murmered before turning the communicator on her helmet, “Keith! Lance! Where are you? We’re looking for you!”

Everyone hoped, but there was no response from either of them, but it wasn’t completely silent. There was some shuffling noises, as if someone was moving. There were also footsteps, but it was only for a moment before their communicators were turned off.

“It cut off…” Hunk looked at everyone with a worried look.

“Did it cut off?” Allura asked, “What did you hear?”

“I can’t say for sure if it was cut off…” Pidge tapped her chin with her index finger, “There was some shuffling noises and footsteps, but after that the communicator cut off.”

“That’s strange,” Shiro said, “Why would it just cut off?”

“Perhaps poor connection?” Axla suggested.

“Or they turned if off on purpose.” Hunk suggested.

Everyone looked at the larger boy, strange but curious looked on their faces. It wasn’t a bad suggestion, it was entirely possible for them to turn their communicators off and cut off anything said from their friends, but why would they do that? That would just make them finding them only more difficult.

“What makes you believe that?” Axla asked, “Why would they purposely cut off communication?”

“Maybe they aren’t looking for us.” Hunk said with a shrug, as if unsure. “While you’re theory on them looking for us wasn’t a bad one, your majesty, but if they were looking for us, why would they purposely cut off the communication to us? And if it they didn’t turn it off themselves, why didn’t they respond after the serval seconds they had to speak before it was shut off?”

“He has a good point,” Shiro commented, “But why would they purposely get away from us?”

“Perhaps it's the bite’s effect.” Axla suggested, “While I’m unsure what the bite can do to a human, perhaps it caused them to do something?”

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the watch on Axla’s wrist. She appeared excited and anxious before she answered it. A medium sized hologram popped up, like it did before with the diagram of the bug, but it was a video call, and it displayed Kurlas on the screen, an excited and anxious look on her face.

“Axla, I have found them.” Kurlas was whispering, her voice so low they almost couldn’t hear her.

“Good job, my dear.” Axla smiled at them, causing them to smile back too, “Where are they at?”

“Lounge room 3.” Kurlas whispered, “But speak quietly and don’t make a lot of noise. They almost caught me as I observed them from the hall.”

“Alright, we will be there soon.” With that said, Kurlas and Axla ended the call, making the hologram disappear within seconds.

“Why would they be in a lounge room?” Pidge quirked her head to the side.

“I am not sure,” Axla muttered, “But we should hurry before they leave.” She turned towards another hall, lowering her voice in a whisper, “Follow me, and stay quiet.”

They did as she asked, and followed the queen down a section of hallways, keeping their voices hushed and their footsteps light. After going through a few hallways, they turned down one and saw Kurlas standing outside of a door, which they all assumed lead to lounge room three.

They silently made their way over to Kurlas and the room. When they noticed the group’s arrival, they gestured them to come over. When they did, they were met with a serious-looking Kurlas and a slightly opened door, enough for only one person to look inside.

“What are they doing?” Axla asked almost silently.

“They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie on the television display.” Kurlas explained.

“Why… would they be watching TV?” Hunk asked, his voice hushed.

“I am… not sure.” Axla seemed just as confused as everyone else was, “Have they attempted to leave? Or do anything else?”

“No,” Kurlas murmured, “They’ve been watching a movie ever since I got here.”

“Any unusual activity?”

“Well… there is one thing, but I think you would want to see for yourself.”

Kurlas moved out of the way of the door so that Axla could peak inside. Once she got comfortable, she gazed into the lounge room and carefully observed the room.

The lounge room itself looked a lot similar to the one back on the ship, but it was a little larger and instead of a built-in couch, it was a light brown couch put into the room that looked a lot like a sectional. The walls were a light grey and built-in shelves displayed books on one and Matori movies on another.

However, the couch was occupied by the a tan and pale bodies of Keith and Lance. The two boys had tugged off their armor to the point where they were just in their black jumpsuits. Lance was sitting down on the couch, looking fairly relaxed and happy watching the movie. However, that wasn’t what caught Axla’s eye.

It was what Keith’s location and what Lance was doing with his hands and arms. The tan boy’s arm was thrown over the couch’s back so that it was wrapped around Keith’s shoulder. Said boy, in fact, was cuddling into Lance’s side, the side of his face nuzzling into the crook of Lance neck.

A blush lingered on Lance’s cheeks while Keith looked like a tomato ready to burst, the blush lingering down his neck. They seemed… really relaxed and at ease in each other’s presence. Which could only mean one this: the bug’s bite has taken effect on them.

“Oh no,” Axla gasped.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice low.

“The bug’s bite has taken affect on them.” She turned to face everyone. “However….”

“However…?” Pidge gave her a look.

“The bug’s bite as taken affect…” Axla paused, “But if no one was in the room besides them when they woke up… it means that Keith and Lance are now believed to be in love with each other.”

They all gave her surprised looks. Axla had explain that when someone is bitten, they fall in love with the first person they see. Eekli said that Keith and Lance were gone by the time he got to the room, which meant Keith and Lance were by themselves when they woke up and the bug’s effect would kick in. In other words: both boys were bitten, and they were the first ones they saw, which meant Keith and Lance mutually believed they were in love with each other.

“Wait,” Pidge held her hand up, “Does this mean Keith and Lance believe that they are in love with each other? As in, they both fell in love with the other from the bite, thus making them mutually love each other?”

“That would be correct.” Axla sighed, “This… I haven’t heard of such a thing. I've heard of two people getting bitten at almost the same time, but never have I seen what happens when two love bug victims fall for each other.”

“Because of this, we cannot be sure of what will happen.” Kurlas whispered, “We can only assume they will act like how normal victims do, except they both are victims, so perhaps they may…”

“Perhaps they may be okay with it in their love bug state.” Axla shrugged. “If anything, they may encourage the other to try and do the normal things a love bug victim does.”

“What normally happens during the love bug state?” Allura asks, “We would like to make sure to know so that they don’t do anything rational.”

“The venom usually runs completely through the host after one of your earth weeks.” Axla explains, “For the first few days, it's usually not so bad. The most the host will try to do to who they first see verys from light actions,such as cuddling and kissing. After its more in the middle of the week, they’ll attempt more… drastic actions that usually do not go too far.”

“If anything, towards its final days is where you need to be careful.” Kurlas warned, “Normally, when they are on their finals days before the venom is out of their system, the host can even go as far as to attempt…” she coughs nervously, “Intercorse.”

The paladins all exchanged worried looks, all of them aware of what Kurlas meant.

“Yes, that does sound rather uncomfortable.” Axla let out a breath, “The fact that both paladins are under the bug’s bite makes this even worse. On the last few days on the 7 day course, you’ll need to keep them in your sight at all times, otherwise they could lead themselves up to that, neither one of them objecting.”

“I do not think watching them for the first few days is all that necessary.” Kurlas tried to say something to make it not sound as bad, “At that point the bug’s venom cannot push them to do anything beyond cuddling and kissing.”

“Those boys would explode on us if they knew we let this happen,” Hunk said, “Shouldn’t we try and keep them apart?”

“I’ve witnesses experiences where they tried to do that, but it never ends well.” Axla explains calmly, “The best course of action would be to let them be with each other until the finals days.”

“They tried to do that with my brother once,” Kurlas confessed, “He had fallen for our cousin, and we kept them apart since it was a little strange. He ended up sneaking out of our home, broke into my cousin’s room and slept in his bed.”

“Oh my…” Allura gasped quietly.

“I know,” Axla blinked for a moment, “It's best to try and keep them together, rather than fight them on it. Yes, it may be strange for them and you, but fighten them away from each other, especially since they are both have the venom in them, will only make dealing with this all the more challenging.”

“I think we should start getting back to the ship so we can try and figure this out,” Shiro suggested, “And get Keith and Lance before they run off again.”

“I understand.” Axla nodded, “We have already caused such trouble for you. Please, let us host a party as an apologie for all we have caused onto you.”

“We’d love to attend.” Shiro looked up and smiled at the queen that towered over him.

“How about we go and retrieve the red and blue paladin?” Kurlas suggested.

“I think I would like that.” Allura smiled. The 


	2. I just want to kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith try their best to spend as much time together as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is lots of fluff and pet names in this chapter lol

Of course, they sent Shiro to enter the room first. Mostly because he was the closest to Keith and Lance admired Shiro so much he’d most likely listen to him.

Slowly, the man opened the door and walked in. Right away, the boys noticed, perking their heads up higher so they could get a good look at who it is. When they realized it was Shiro, they appeared… almost disappointed. They gave each other a sad look before turning back to Shiro.

Before Shiro spoke up again, he remember how Axla and Kurlas had explained before he entered that victims of the love bug became more sensitive and sometimes can appear as though they aren’t even paying attention because they’re so focused on the one they believe they love. With that, the man tries his best to be careful and get there attention.

They were in the same position they were in before, Lance’s hand wrapped around Keith’s shoulder and said boy cuddling into Lance’s side. Keith looked like he was about to fall asleep, his head gently resting on the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Keith?” Shiro slowly approached the couch, “Lance?”

There wasn’t a reply for a few seconds until Lance spoke up, “Yeah?”

Shiro approached from the side of the sectional and looked at them, “What are you watching?”

“A Matori movie, I couldn’t read the cover” Lance looked down at Keith with a smile, “Little guy didn’t last too long.”

“I’m… still awake.” Keith murmured out of nowhere.

“Barely.” Lance smile turned soft and he brushed some hair out of Keith’s face, kissing his forehead as he did.”You can sleep, you know.”

Shiro thought the gesture was really cute, even if it was the work of the venom in them. It was small and seemingly didn’t matter, but it was a small show of love and care that Shiro couldn’t help but smile at.

Shaking his head, Shiro snapped back to reality and focused on the mission at hand.

“I guess…” Keith pouted, “But I really want to…”

Lance placed his index finger on Keith’s lips and shushed him, “It’s okay. Besides, you being here is all I need. Please get some sleep.”

Keith smiled, a real smile, one that Shiro has rarely seen Keith wear. It was soft and sweet, the complete opposite of Keith. Shiro couldn’t believe the bug’s venom could bring out something in Keith that he usually never manages to let out.

“Ugh, fine,” Keith pouted, his lips perked up and everything, “You better wake me up by the time the movie is over.”

“I will, I will.” Lance smiled as Keith Burris his face into the crook of Lance’s neck.

Shiro was pretty sure this is what Axla meant when they said that they hardly pay attention too much. Keith nor Lance haven’t said anything to him since he asked what movies they were watching. Shiro has to make sure that he gets their attention and make sure that they’re actually listening.

“So,” Shiro sat down on the other side of the sectional, “We were about to head back to the ship. And we were coming to get you two.”

“That’s too bad,” Lance sighed, “I really like it here.”

“We won’t be leaving yet.” Shiro assured him, “We will probably stay for a few more days before we actually leave.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Lance flashed Shiro a quick smile, “Keith really wanted to explore the planet more before we left.”

Again, it was those little things that were making Shiro smile a little. He knew that it was just the bug’s venom, but it was really cute and Shiro just had to admit it was.

Too bad it’ll go away in a week.

If Shiro had to be honest with himself, someone like Lance was just the kind of person Keith needs. Someone to reassure him and to keep him from doing or saying something he shouldn’t say or do. Shiro knew what kind of person Lance was and he knew that the boy would always try his best to make sure everyone is happy. Keith was no acception.

“We should get back to the ship,” Shiro said, “Everyone is worried about you two.”

“I guess we should,” Lance sighed, a little disappointed, “What about Keith?”

“I could carry him if you want me to,” The man offered.

“That’s okay,” Lance shot him a quick smile, “I can carry him.”

Before Shiro could object, Lance quickly stood up and attempted to pick Keith up to hold him bridal style. While it looked like he didn’t have much trouble, he struggled to actually get the strength to hold Keith. Shiro didn’t mean to sound rude to both Keith and Lance, but Keith was fairly heavy for his skinny figure and Shiro didn’t think Lance could have much lucky carrying him. He could, but not for very long.

“Um, need a hand?” Shiro offered.

“N-No!” Lance spat out. Even in this love bug state, he was still as stubborn as ever, “I got it!”

It wasn’t until Lance nearly dropped Keith on the couch trying to pick him up that he gave up and asked if Shiro could carry him. Shiro happily helped, going over to the couch to pick him up. As he reached, Lance practically knocked Shiro oer trying ti get him to stop. Did he change his mind?

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked, giving Lance a look.

“S-Sorry!” The tan boy muttered out, “I just don’t want to wake him up.” Lance moved his hand to cup Keith’s left cheek and stroked his thumb against his cheek bone, “He looks peaceful.”

Lance wasn’t wrong. When Shiro looked down at Keith, he looked calm and at ease. His eyes were carefully shut and he eyebrows were relaxed, not furrowed like they usually are. His lips were slightly tilted down and soft snored escaped his lips as his chest gently raised and fell.

“Could you please not try and wake him up?” Lance asked, looking at Keith almost sadly, “He said he didn’t get a lot of sleep the last night…”

Lance was… really looking out for Keith. It was sweet and considerate, something Lance would do for someone, but Shiro didn’t expect Lance to something like that so easily what stubbornly refusing to. It's not that Lance wouldn’t do something like that, but Lance was so sure that they had some rivalry that sometimes that blinded him from actually doing something considerate.

“Alright,” Shiro sighed, “I’ll be careful.”

Gently, Shiro laced his arms just below Keith’s shoulder and legs and slowly pulled him up so he was carrying him bridal style. Lance kept peaking and trying to help, worried that Keith would wake up, but once the boy was in Shiro’s arms, he quickly relaxed and drifted back to sleep.

Lance quickly slid all the pieces of his armor back up and scooped Keith’s armor into his arms, figuring it would be easier to just carry it out to the ship rather than to try and put it on him.

Once Lance has turned the movie off and put the case back on the shelf and, the boys made their way back to the door Shiro first entered, a sleepy Keith in his arms. When they almost reached the door, he noticed how everyone, including Kurlas and Axla, were crowded by the door, watching everything that had just happened.

When they saw Shiro and Lance approaching, they quickly scattered away from the door, hoping that Shiro or Lance didn’t notice them watching. Lance pushed the door open and the boys were greeted by Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Kurlas and Axla, all standing together giving Shiro a look.

“You managed to get them out,” Allura smiled, “That’s good.”

“Why is Keith passed out?” Pidge asked.

“Keith began to fall asleep during the movie they were watching,” Shiro explained.

“Yeah, and mister leader here almost woke him up,” Lance pouted, his arms crossed and lips perked up, “And he looked really cute too! Well, he still does but you know.” He shrugs.

Everyone looks at each other with uneasy looks before laughing nervously. Hearing Lance say something like that about Keith sounded very unusual, almost uncomfortable. They were good friends, but they fought like cats and dogs and no one believed that would ever be in a relationship, let alone say such things out loud in the open if they were in one.

When they looked back at Lance, he didn’t seem to even blink at what he said. If anything, the boy had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and was just shrugging like what he said was completely casual.

“I think we should start heading back,” Shiro tried his best to avoid the awkward tension. He turned to Axla, “Thank you for having us.”

“Oh, it's my pleasure.” Axla smiled, “Again, I’m sorry for all the trouble.”

“It’s alright, really.” Allura assured her, “You can’t control what happens and what doesn’t happen.”

“I know,” Axla sighed, “Kurlas? Could you please escort them back to their ship?”

Kurlas bowed to their queen, “Of course.”

With that said, Kurlas guided them through the tangle and mess of halls, out the castle, and back onto the same trail that caused this mess in the first place.

-

The walk back to the ship was almost unbearable, even for Kurlas, who was kind to the core. In the middle of the walk, Lance has asked Hunk of he could carry the rest of Keith’s armor, saying his arms were getting tired. Of course, Hunk took his armor, but immediately regretted it once he saw why Lance gave it to him.

The boy made his way up towards Shiro, who was walking with Allura and Kurlas. He stood next to the man and he kept shooting quick glances over towards the sleeping Keith in Shiro’s arms. The leader managed to catch Lance in the act a few times, but didn’t think much of it at the time.

It wasn’t until Lance spoke up that it started going downhill.

“Honestly, Shiro,” Lance looked up at him, “I’m a little jealous.”

“Why?” The man asks, “Jealous of what?”

“Of you.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the one holding Keith,” Lance said, almost in a pout, “If I didn’t have such spaghetti arms, I’d so do it for you.” He gave Shiro a look, as if trying to give him a hint, “It must be exhausting carrying Keith all the way to the ship from the castle.”

“It isn’t so bad,” Shiro took the hint, but wouldn’t let Lance have it, “Besides, you struggled to carry Keith off the couch earlier.”

“That’s because I didn’t want to wake him up!” Damn, Lance is not going to drop it, is he? “ I mean, look at him.” Lance moved a little so that he could reach far enough to touch Keith. When he did, Lance moved his hand to tuck some hair behind Keith’s ear and gently scratch it there. “He’s… beautiful.”

The three exchanged a mix of looks, ranging from uneasy to confused. As they did, Lance felt Keith lean into his touch and mumble random noises. The boy smiled softly, a blush creeping up his neck, making him look like a lovesick fool. Just in that moment, Hunk grabbed the boy’s shoulder and pulled him back a good distance behind the rest of the group, despite the tan’s boy’s whines of objection.

“Lance…” Keith whispered sleepily, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s chest.

Somehow through some form of magic or Lance just has really good hearing, Lance heard that and made a defeated noise. The boy accepted his fate and stood in between Hunk and Pidge, sulking as he walked and almost completely trailed behind the group.

Shiro, Allura, and Kurlas didn’t get spared from this situation. Despite Keith’s sleepy state, he still managed to mutter things in his sleep that made the trio groan in defeat, it was so cheesy that he almost just gave Keith to Lance so that he didn’t have to listen to it.

“Lance…” the boy muttered again, “Mmm… love you…”

Shiro looked over at Kurlas and Allura, who seemed to be just as concerned as he was, but he could tell that they were giving him the look of pity. Shiro hasn’t felt this betrayed since his favorite teacher threw away his poptarts in 7th grade. He will never forget that horrible day.

“Mmm…” Keith sighed, “miss you…Llance.”

Lance had only gotten worse after hearing Keith’s murmurs and whispers. He nearly went sprinting up ahead of group to get to Keith, but Hunk managed to grab him and keep him in place until they eventually would return to the ship.

Kurlas reminded them that they shouldn’t try and force them to be apart until the last few days, but Allura told her that they would let them free once they arrived back at the ship.

“Lance…” Keith murmured louder than usual, “...need you.”

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Lance nearly shouted, hoping Keith heard him. The boy fought against Hunk’s hold for a moment, but the man only held him tighter in place. Defeated, Lance let out a long sigh and kept quiet for the rest of the walk, sadly gazing at Shiro’s back.

Once they arrived back at the ship, Kurlas waved them goodbye and made her way back towards the city. Meanwhile, Lance was following close behind Shiro as he walked through the hallways to put Keith in his room so he can sleep. The man knew exactly what Lance was planning and he was determined to stop him.

Lance followed Shiro inside Keith’s room and the man placed Keith on his bed and covered him up in the sheets. As he stepped back, Lance approached the bed. Scared of what he’d do, Shiro grabbed Lance’s shoulder and pulled him away before he could do anything.

“You should let him sleep,” Shiro whispered, “You’ll see him once he wakes up and you can give him all the attention you want.”

“Really?” Lance looked up at their leader, hopeful that what he was saying was true.

“Of course,” Shiro gave him a little smile.

“Alright,” Lance looked down at Keith, “Could I just do one thing? And then I’ll let him sleep?”

Shiro sighed, “Make it quick.” What's the worse Lance could do?

The leader stepped back and allowed Lance to go to Keith. The boy slowly approached the bed and crouched down so that he was nearly at Keith’s level. Carefully, Lance moved Keith’s bangs out of the way and placed a gentle kiss on Keith’s forehead.

“Sleep well, my love.” Lance whispered, smiling softly at the sleeping Keith.

Keith shuffled a little, still a little awake from earlier. A small smile lingered on his face, “mmmm… love you…”

“Love you too, darling.” Lance muttered, standing up and turning towards the door.

Shiro just stood there in pure silence, not sure what to say or do. This was still so new to not only him, but for everyone else as well. They’ve barely seen any of their cute little interactions, and yet it already annoyed them and made them feel a little off. The poor leader can only imagine what it’ll be like in the middle of the cycle, let alone the end of it.

Shiro followed behind Lance caitously and door slid shut with a whoosh. The tan boy leaned against the wall with a long sigh and a soft smile, a blushing lingering on his cheeks. Shiro just shook his head. The venom caused this boy to fall completely in love with someone he always refered to as his rival.

“Keith is amazing, isn’t he?” Lance sighed, looking at Shiro with the biggest smile.

“Um- y-yeah.” Shiro stuttered, unsure of how to answer Lancs’s question, “Keith is pretty amazing.”

“Yeah,” Lance coos, “And he loves me! I don’t think my heart can take it!”

“Y-Yeah,” Shiro looked away, “Why don’t you head down to the lounge? Or maybe get some training done to pass the time until Keith wakes up?”

Lance perks up, “I guess some training does sound good. And yeah, it’ll make the time fly by much easier than sitting around counting my toes!”

Shiro never believed he would see the day that Lance would volunteer to do some training. Well, in one way or another this wasn’t exactly Lance. This was lovebug Lance. Shiro wasn’t sure how much Lance would change with the bug’s venom in him, but if it managed to make Lance want to train for fun, than god knows what else it would do.

“Are you going to train by yourself?” Shiro asked as they walked down the hall.

“I might.” Lance shrugged, “Might ask Hunk to join me if he isn’t busy.”

Shiro had to pray to the space gods that the lovebug’s bite didn’t completely change Lance. If he had to be honest, he expected them to be so lovesick that it was as though they were an entire different person. Besides Lance fawning over Keith, the bite didn’t change that much about Lance.

It made Shiro a little relieved. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

-

Maybe Shiro has been wrong about this being not so bad. Why? Hunk may have agreed to train with Lance when he asked, and Lance may be getting so distracted thinking about Keith that he hardly knows what he is even doing.

They’ve been at it for about an hour now and Coran had helped Lance and Hunk set up the invisible maze. Right now Lance was going to start to guide Hunk through it. Now, this wouldn’t be so bad, if Lance couldn’t stop muttering about Keith in between telling Hunk directions.

“Three steps forward and then… a left…” Lance muttered, “I miss Keith… a lot.”

Hunk followed Lance’s instructions with a loud groan, “Lance, focus! Stop whining about your boy—” Hunk had to cut himself off before he said boyfriend. While Keith and Lance were believed to be in love, they weren’t even dating. They most likely say they are, but Hunk knows better.

“I know!” Lance groaned loudly, “But I really want to see him, Hunk. Haven’t you ever felt this way about shay?!”

“All the time,” Hunk admitted, “But you need to focus! Look, after I get through, we can wrap up training and wait for Keith to wake up. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Lance smiled.

The boys quickly wrapped up their training session, Hunk only getting shocked in the maze a few times. The boys went to the shower rooms and bpth washed off all the sweat off their bodies. After they were done, they went into their separate rooms and Lance changed into a blue t-shirt and sweatpants before heading over the lounge.

Hunk wasn’t there yet, but Pidge was sitting down playing with her laptop while Allura sat next to her and watched over her shoulder. With a sigh, Lance went to the far end of the couch, kicked his legs over it and laid down on it, there still being plenty of room for more people to join.

For a while, Lance didn’t really do anything. Every now and then, he’d eavesdrop on Allura and Pidge’s conversation as the gremlin explained to the princess what computer games were and somehow managed to downloaded some of her favorite ones onto the altean laptop and had Allura play some of them.

While they noticed Lance entered the room, they didn’t really pay much attention to him and instead focused on playing the games Pidge had downloaded. Lance didn’t really mind, because the only thing on his mind right now was wanting to see Keith.

The boy didn’t have to wait long, because after waiting in the lounge for about half a varga, one of the doors slid open and Keith came into the room after his nap.

The boy’s hair was messy with bedhead, and he looked like he could barely keep his eyes opened. Keith seemed to have changed into his dark grey shirt and black shorts that barely went half way down his pale thighs. It was clear that he was still tired, but knowing Keith, he would’ve gotten up regardless of how exhausted he was.

When Lance noticed Keith’s entrance, he sat up immediately propping himself up with his elbows. A wide grin decorated his face and his ocean eyes began to glow like the stars they saw every day.

“Keith!” Lance called, waving to get the boy’s attention.

Keith looked up sleepily, but that mood seemed to go away when he realized the one calling for him was Lance. He smiled brightly, walking around the couch, past Allura and Pidge to where Lance was sitting. Lance propped himself up and held his arms out to Keith, who immediately climbed onto Lance and laid his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around his tan body.

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s chest with a sigh, “I missed you…”

“I missed you more,” Lance said, moving one of his hands to groom Keith’s hair, the other wrapped around the boy’s lower back.

“You could’ve come into bed with me, you know,” Keith looked up at Lance with a slight disappointed frown. “I would’ve like to cuddle with you.”

“Oh, and I so would have!” Lance sighed, “But Shiro wouldn’t let me, said you needed to sleep and that I could see you when you woke up.”

Keith leaned forward and gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek, “Well I’m here in your arms now, so I guess I won’t complain.”

“Neither will I.”

“Oh my god, they are disgusting.” Pidge groaned, “I feel like I’m going to puke!”

“One day you’ll find someone who will make you feel like that.” Allura smiled, resting her arm on Pidge’s shoulder.

“All I need is my computer,” Pidge pouted, “If I ever do find someone, we will not be like that. That’s just gross.”

“I’ll admit,” Allura raised a hand in defense, “It’s a little gross, but haven’t you ever thought of having someone you care about so much? Someone you can hug, kiss? Tell them that you love them?”

“S-Sometimes.” Pidge stuttered, clearly feeling flustered, “I guess I may like someone…”

“Oooohhhh!” Lance cheered from the other side of the couch, “Pidge gots a crush! Who is it!?”

“N-No one!” She hissed, “J-Just someone I met not long after we first started all this…”

Allura has a strange look on her face, one that they couldn’t read for a moment. It looked as she was disappointed, or perhaps upset, but it only lasted for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

“I’m sure that they like you too,” Allura placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I mean, Keith liked me back, so I think anything is possible.” Lance smirks.

Both Allura and Pidge let out long, overexaggerated groans, while Keith blushed violently and buried his face into Lance’s chest. The tan boy let out a loud laugh as he gently pet Keith’s hair.

“You’re adorable.” Lance smiled, placing a kiss on Keith’s head.

“N-No I’m not!” Keith looked up at him, his face looking like a tomato, “If anyone is adorable, it’s you!”

“I-I am…?”

“Uh, yes!” Keith exclaimed, “You have the cutest smile and the sweetest laugh! Not only that, but you always put others above yourself and always try to make everyone happy!” Keith leaned forward, burying his face into Lance’s neck, “You’re… you’re perfect.”

Lance was mysteriously silent, but the shocked look and big blush on his cheeks spoke for him. After a few moments, his grip around Keith grew tighter and he was burying his face into Keith’s shoulder, keeping him close.

“Y-You really mean that?” Lance muttered into Keith’s ear.

“Of course,” Keith smiled against Lance’s neck.

Lance pulled back and stared at Keith for a moment, but it didn’t last long when said boy leaned forward and took Keith’s lips onto his. The boy quickly kissed back, making their lips move together effortlessly.

Allura and Pidge looked at each other, clearly feeling very uncomfortable. Pidgeon let out a loud ahem and Allura coughed nervously, hoping the boys got the message, but they didn’t stop.

“Keith! Lance!” Allura called. “Why don’t you see what Coran and Hunk are up to? I saw them earlier in the kitchen, perhaps they would like some help?”

“A-Ah! Yes!” It took Pidge a moment to realize what Allura was doing, “I heard they were trying out some cool new recipes that the first Paladins used to eat whenever they... held feasts!”

“It would be very educational.” Allura pilled her best fake smile, “And very tasty! I’m sure Hunk would let you guys cook together!”

“Hmm,” Keith looked up at Lance, “What do you think?”

“Sounds fun!” Lance smiled, giving Keith a quick kiss on his forehead, “Come on, sweetheart.”

Keith peeled himself off of Lance’s chest, allowing the boy to sit up and jump off the couch. Almost immediately, Lance took Keith’s hand into his and squeezed it tightly, making said boy blush shyly and look away before squeezing his hand too. With that said, Lance lead Keith out of the room to the kitchen, hand in hand.

Allura and Pidge could only pray that Hunk and Coran will understand why they dumped the lovebirds on them.

-

  
Honestly Hunk complete understood why Allura and Pidge dumped Keith and Lance on them. Even for him and Coran, dealing with them is exhausting.

The boys came into the room, hand in hand, and told them that Allura sent them in case they needed help. At first, Hunk was unsure, but Coran told him that they could give them separate jobs to try and distract them from each other.

Turns out that only made things worse. It wasn’t that they didn’t do their jobs, they did. Well, Lance did. The boy had to simply mix a few ingredients to start making the sauce.

When Lance was finished, he noticed that Keith was struggling. He had to cut some meat that Hunk managed to pick up on their way back. Turns out Keith has no idea how to cook. At all. Honestly Hunk wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t know how to boil water.

That’s when it started to get bad.

Lance walked up behind Keith, “Need any help?”

“I-I got it…!” Keith tried to assure him.

Lance sighed, “You don’t. Here, let me.”

Before Keith could refuse, Lance wrapped his arms Keith from behind and moved his hands onto of Keith’s and began to move Keith’s hands to show him how to properly cut the meat.

The mullet-haired boy was mysterious silent, his cheeks a crimson color. After a few moments, Lance leaned forward so this his chest was pressed against Keith’s back and his head rested gently on said boy’s shoulder.

Hunk and Coran looked at each other nervously. While it was nice that Lance was helping Keith, his way of doing it was a little strange. Neither Hunk or Coran thought much of it at first. At least they weren’t making out on the table.

It wasn’t until they heard soft pants in their direction that it started to become bad. Lance began to gently kiss around Keith’s neck and jaw. At first, we was able to manage kissing him and helping him cut the meat at the same time, but eventually he focused all his energy into kissing Keith.

Lance moved his hands so they were wrapped around Keith’s hips and he kept kissing around Keith’s cheek. At that point, Keith was trying his best to keep quiet and finish cutting the meat, but Lance wasn’t having it.

Almost immediately, Lance caught Keith’s hands and before they could move and pressed them against his own chest. Lance moved his lips down to the back of Keith's neck and began to gently bite on some of the flesh there.

Keith covered his mouth with his hand in attempt to shut him up, but Coran and Hunk have already looked over at them, with much discomfort decorated on their faces.

“L-Lance…!” Keith nearly gasped, “S-Should you be showing me to c-cut the meat…?”

“This is better,” Lance said as he released the skin, leaving a noticeable hickey on the side of this neck that’ll last at least a few days.

“Yeah, but showing Keith what to do sound a whole lot better!” Coran approaches the two boys, giving Lance a quick shove out of the way. “Let me show him. Lance, why not go see if Hunk needs any help?”

“Awww fine.” Lance slouched forward in defeat.

Before Coran took over to help Keith, Lance walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. With that done, Lance walked to Hunk, leaving a blushing Keith behind him.

-

“Hunk, do you think Keith loves me?”

That was a complicated question, one Hunk wasn’t really sure how to answer. Yes, technically Keith believed he loved him, but in reality, he didn’t. Or he did and hasn’t told anyone. Hunk wasn’t really sure.

They finished making all of the food for dinner tonight, but it needed to cook for at least 2-3 hours before it was ready. Coran went off after they were done and Keith decided to go train. Lance almost managed to convince him to stay time with him, but even in his lovebug state, Keith never fails to spend a few hours training. However, the boy assured Lance that they would eat dinner together and then spend some the evening with each other afterwards.

The two boys retreated to the lounge to relax until dinner was ready. Hunk sat at one end, reading a list of old recipes Coran gave him, while Lance had his legs kicked over the couch on the other side, his head resting flat against the cousins.

“Are you saying you think he doesn’t?” Hunk asks him, trying his best to avoid answering the first question.

“It’s not that I don’t doubt his love for me…” Lance sighs, “I guess I’m just a little upset he went to go train when we could finally have some time together, you know?”

“You know how Keith is,” Hunk smiled to himself, “If that boy can’t get a training session in at least once a day, I don’t even think he’d be able to function correctly!”

“You’re right on that,” Lance spared a small smile, “I guess I just didn’t get to spend a lot of time with him today as it’s kinda bumming me out.”

“Keith said he’ll spend time with you once he finishes training.” Hunk reminded him.

“Yeah,” Lance’s smile grew a little, “I guess I also wish we could act like, you know, a real couple.”

“But aren’t you guys a real couple?” Hunk knew that wasn’t true, but he figured going along with what Lance was saying would make his life easier.

“Yes,” Lance said, “A-And it’s not that I’m not happy with Keith! If anything, I’m the happiest around him.” The boy sighed, “I-It’s just that… with all this ‘defenders of the universe’ thing going on and riding giant mechanical lions in space… we don’t really have time to…” Lance paused at the last part.

Hunk tried to encourage Lance to finish, “Have time to…?”

“Be a real couple, you know?” the boy propped himself up with his elbows and pushed himself up so that he was sitting up. “I-Idk. It’s selfish. I just want to go on dates with Keith, be able to walk down streets holding his hand as I lead him to our date site… haven’t you ever wanted to do that with Shay?!”

“Of course,” Hunk’s cheeks flushed a little, “And dude, don’t think that it’s selfish you want to spend time with… your boyfriend.” Hunk hesitates with that line for only a brief moment, and Lance didn’t appear to notice it, “I always wish I could just… spend everyday with Shay… it’s nothing to feel selfish over.”

“I know, you’re right,” Lance rolled his eyes, “But… we’re meant to be defenders and all that, and sometimes I just feel like that means we can’t do those kind of things like dates…”

“I know,” Hunk sighed, unsure what to say, “But hey, at least you can hang out with Keith after dinner. That can be something like a date.”

Lance let out a small chuckle, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

-

Keith heard Lance and Hunk’s entire conversation before they had changed the subject.

He didn’t even intend on listening. The boy was passing by the lounge to get to the training room after Keith changed into a tank stop and sweats. Keith didn’t think much of their conversation until he heard the words “do you think Keith really loves me” escape Lance’s lips.

From that point, he listened on, choosing to hover outside of the door and listen closely to their conversation. He couldn’t hear a lot of it, but the boy did hear Lance saying stuff about wishing he could go on a date with Keith. If he had to be honest, Keith wanted to as well, but that was hard when you were in space.

Suddenly, the boy had an idea. Well, why not go on a date with Lance? Now, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to actually take Lance out to a nice alien restaurant, butthe boy did have an idea in mind.

There were only two things Keith needed to do in order for this to happen. It doesn’t sound too hard, right?

Until you consider the two things he needs to do is to not only convince Allura if they could head out to the space mall, but if he could also get some time alone with Lance for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got really motivated to write and managed to write a new chapter in 3 days :p  
> .  
> Finals are coming up next week rip -u-;  
> So idk when the next chapter may come up  
> I have about 1/5 of my goal for each chapter should have right now so I may release it sometime this week or next week depending on the time I get to write  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Home is where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith begins to set up his date and Lance becomes a little suspicious of him  
> Meanwhile, Shiro begins to think he knows who Pidge’s little crush is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wjoooo!  
> New chapter a day later?  
> Look at me I’m fabulous :,)

“Allura, do you think we could head out to the space mall sometime tomorrow?”

The princess was surprised at the sudden question, especially because it came from Keith of all people. She wouldn’t be surprised if Lance had asked her, or if even Pidge wanted to do another one of their shopping days, but Keith? Allura figured the bite had something to do with it, but she could tell something was up.

The altean princess had been making her way to her room after dinner, turning down the hall that her room was in, only to get stopped by Keith before she entered. She wasn’t sure what to think of the question once he asked, only able to just stare at him like a lost puppy.

“T-That’s a bit surprising, coming from you,” Allura stuttered out, “Why do you want to go? I never figured you’d be the shopping type.”

“I-It’s not that…!” Keith hissed in embarrassment. Ah, there was the old Keith Allura knew best, “I just… need to get a few things there.”

“What kind of things?” The princess eyed him suspiciously.

“N-Nothing too special.” The red paladin tried to shrug casually, but it was obvious he was hiding something. “I just… need some things.”

“Alright…” Allura gave him a look, “And that's it?”

“One more thing…” Keith sucked in a breath before exhaling slowly, “Is there any time I could be…” he coughs nervously, “alone with Lance in the next few days…?”

Allura nodded, “I plan on giving everyone the day off tomorrow because of what happened today. The day after tomorrow is the day the Matori are holding a party for us as an apology for the incident that happened,” The princess eyed the boy suspiciously, “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” Keith was doing better at hiding whatever he was hiding, but the princess wasn’t buying it.

Suddenly, Allura grabbed the boy’s arm and tugged Keith into her room and the door slid shut. Confused, Keith looked over at the young altean princess. The women turned around quickly before giving him a sharp glare, clearly wanting some answers out of that boy and would not quit until she got them.

“Spill it, Kogane,” Allura smirks. Honestly Keith was surprised she even knew his last name. “What’s this about? Going to the mall? Alone time with Lance? I know you were bitten by the love bug, but this is ridiculous!”

Allura pretty much said that last part to herself, and Keith didn’t even know what she was talking about, so he just shrugged it off and pretended she didn’t say it.

Besides that, Keith did everything he could not to tell Allura his plan. He knew the princess wanted answers and he didn’t intend on telling anyone, but the red paladin knew Allura wouldn’t leave him alone until he did.

“I--uh…” Keith stammered, unsure what to say, “I-I just wanted to know.”

“Keith, I know that is a load of bullshit,” Allura gave him an unimpressed look, “Spill it before I have to chain you to a chair to get answers out of you.”

The former fighter pilot let out a large groan in defeat, “Fine.” He glanced around the Princess’ room, as if making sure no one else was listening, “Look, I-I heard Lance talking to Hunk about him being upset that we can’t… go on dates.” His cheeks became a little flushed from stating that.

“And?” Allura urged him on.

“A-And I wanted to… set up a little something for him…” Keith muttered out, “N-Not exactly us going out to some planet and exploring, but more like… something simple. Something we could do in the castle.”

Allura was expected something else, but considering the two boys are under the bug’s venom, she wasn’t surprised. If this was Keith in his normal state, than she’d definitely be surprised. Regardless of whether or not the boys was himself or not, Allura knew that Lance would appreciate it and adore every second of it.

“What exactly do you have in mind?”

-

Lance wasn’t sure what to think of this. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how he ended up here.

After everyone was dismissed from dinner, Keith immediately began to follow the princess out. Lance was putting his dishes away, so he couldn’t stop him in time. The Cuban boy followed Keith down the halls, only to find out he had followed Allura to her room!

He couldn’t heard much of their conversation, their loud talking sounding like light mutters to Lance from the corner. He had almost walked to them and asked the, what was going on. That is until Allura dragged Keith into her bedroom and locked the door from the inside.

This sent a wave of confusion and almost betrayal to Lance. He was already beginning to doubt Keith’s love for him and seeing an obviously hot princess drag your boyfriend into a room? That did not make a good combination.

Slowly, Lance approached Allura’s bedroom door and he stood in front of it. Hesitating, the blue paladin pushed his ear against the door, trying his best to hear what he could of whatever it was that was going on inside of the princess’ bedroom.

Lance heard mostly mutters, since it was hard to hear the conversation from the outside of the door. He heard Allura hiss out a swear and the boy even heard some groans coming from Keith. What the fuck was going on in that damn bedroom? Lance didn’t want to think it was... that but he couldn’t be sure of anything.

Allura asked a question before Keith explained some kind of plan to Allura. Again, he couldn’t hear any details. All he really could hear was something about him not being bothered and the space mall. Allura said they she could take care of whatever Keith had been explaining to her.

They discussed a plan of some sort for a few minutes. Most of the details were a mumbled out, but he heard small phrases like “tell everyone not to” and “distract them”. Tell everyone not to? Not to do what? And what did they mean by distract them? Who? Shiro? Coran? Hunk? Pidge? Him?????

This was really confusing, and it was making Lance makeup all these assumptions about what the hell Keith was planning on doing. Was he doing something with someone? Obviously it requires distracting someone on this ship, most likely so the boy can do or set up something. And the space mall? What did the space mall have to do with this?

Lance’s main assumption was that Keith was setting up something for someone on this ship and it required them to go to the space mall, potentially to get some things for whatever he was planning, and then they’d distract someone so they could set it up?

What the hell was Keith planning?

He wasn’t able to think much longer when he heard Allura dismiss Keith from her room. In pure panic, Lance dashed down to the corner he had been hiding in before. Peeking around it, Lance saw Keith exit Allura’s bedroom and wave her goodbye before thanking her and closing the door swiftly.

When Keith began to walk towards the hall Lance was hiding in, Lance quickly thought of a plan. He quietly rushed over to the far end of the hall away from Keith and began to walk down it again, appearing as though he just so happened to be walking down the hallway.

When Lance turned the hallway and looked up from the floor, he beamed and smile brightly when he saw Lance there. “Lance!” He called with a smile.

Lance looked up at him and smiled softly. The two boys met each other in the middle of the hall as the two practically ran to each other. While Lance had just seen Keith enter the room, he was still happy to spend some long awaited time with his lover.

Keith threw his arms over Lance’s shoulder in a quick hug, giving said boy a few soft kisses on his cheek. Regardless of how confused Lance was about what he was doing in Allura’s room, he couldn’t just not let Keith kiss him like that! It felt so nice and Keith was just to cute to compare.

When Keith pulled away, arms still loosely laced around the slightly taller boy’s shoulders, he gave Lance a soft smile and his eyes glowed like he was truly happy so see the boy standing in front of him. Smiling wider, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and gave Keith a quick kiss on the nose, causing said boy to giggle happily.

“What are you doing here, Lance?” Keith asked.

“Looking for you, duh.” Lance moved one his hands up to poke Keith’s nose with a smirk, “You disappeared after dinner and I got worried. “What were you doing, anyways?”

“Ah, I was asking Allura about our plans for the next few days.” Keith shrugged,

“Why?” Lance gave him an odd look.

“Because I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible.” Keith gave Lance’s lips a quick smooch before pulling the boy closer so Keith could play his head on the crook of Lance’s neck, “We haven’t gotten to spend much time together today…”

Lance pulled Keith closer and held him tightly, “Awww.” He smiled. Lance knew Keith was lying, but judging by the plan, he wasn’t entirely lying. “Well, we have some time before bed. Why not come to my room?”

“I think I would like that.” Keith smiled.

With that said, Lance turned around and lead Keith to his room. Said boy was tucked around Lance’s arm, which was wrapped around Keith’s waist. The mullet-haired boy was nuzzling his nose into Lance’s shoulder with a sigh, making Lance heart beat like crazy. Regardless of how much Lance loved this, he wanted to get answers out of Keith.

As they approached Lance’s bedroom door, Lance looked down at him, “Are you sure that’s all you talked about with Allura?”

“Yeah,” Keith assured him, but Lance wasn’t convinced, “Why are you worrying about it so much?”

“I’m just curious.” Lance shrugged as he unlocked his bedroom door, which opened with a hiss.

Before Lance could even step into his room, he felt Keith shove him inside and flick on the dim lights. Lance couldn’t even speak before a pair of lips crashed into Lance’s. Keith snaked his arms around Lance’s shoulders and kissed the boy in front of him softly and carefully.

Lance smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Keith’s back, pulling the red paladin closer to him. Their lips moved together effortlessly, like two dancers on stage, perfectly in sync with each other and neither one of them wanting their dance to come to an end.

Keith suddenly pulled away, choosing to cup Lance’s jaw with both hands and stroke his left cheek carefully. The boy leaned into the touch, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s thumb with a smile. Keith blushes a little, his cheeks a faint red and a small smile lingering on his face, but that quickly disappeared to look at Lance seriously.

“Lance,” the red paladin used his left hand to tuck some hair behind Lance’s ear, “Please… don’t ever doubt my love for you.” He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, “I will always love you…”

“Wait…” Lance gave him a look, “Did you…” The boy let out a light gasp, “You heard…”

“Yeah, I heard your conversation with Hunk…” Keith looked him directly in the eye, “I know you said you didn’t doubt my love, but still.” The boy carefully kisses Lance’s lips for a few seconds, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” The comment made Keith smiled a little before he wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle and buried his face into said boy’s neck.

“And the thing about wanting to go on dates…” Keith nuzzled against Lance’s neck, “There isn’t much I can do about that… but I’ll try if it will make you happy.”

Okay, at this point, Lance was sure that Keith was planning something for him. From the mysterious conversation with Allura, to how he’s saying he’ll try if it will make him happy, when he is talking about dates. In other words, Lance’s theory concludes that Keith was planning a date for them.

Lance thought that was so fucking cute.

The boy decided to keep quiet about him knowing Keith’s plan. Hell, Lance didn’t even know of his theory that his plan is a date was even true! Either way, Lance had a good idea of what the red paladin was planning on doing. A date, a set up of some sort, something that the two of them could do together.

Lance held the boy in front of him tightly, his arms secure around the shorter boy’s waist, before nuzzling his face onto the top of Keith’s head. They just stood there in the middle of Lance’s room, holding each other so tightly like they feared the other would disappear from their reach.

One of Lance’s hands moved up to gently rub up and down Keith’s back, sending a shiver down Keith’s spine and a quivering sigh escape said boy’s lips. But it didn’t feel bad, actually, it felt really good.

“Can I…” Keith let out a breath, “Sleep in your room tonight?”

“How could I say no to that cute little face of yours?” Lance smiled, “Of course you can. Besides,” The boy lifted Keith’s chin up a little so that Lance could give him a quick kiss, “I really want to cuddle right now.”

With bright grins, Lance led Keith to his bed. The tan boy climbed in first, scooting in until his back almost brushed against the wall. Keith climbed in next and gently pressed his back against Lance’s chest with a happy sigh. Said boy wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him even closer, burying his face into Keith’s hair with a sigh.

They stayed like that for a while now, just wanting to enjoy each other’s presence and the warm body pressed up against them. It was fairly early for bed, so they had no intention of going to sleep, rather just hold each other and take in the moment.

Every now and then, Lance will place little kisses around Keith’s jaw and cheek, making said boy smiled shyly and hide his face into his hands, but whenever he did, Lance would take Keith’s hands into his and continue to.

In the middle of one of them, Keith grabbed Lance’s hands carefully and asked, “Lance, how much do you miss Earth?”

The boy didn’t respond for a few moments. The topic of Earth, especially in some giant alien ship thousands of star systems away from the planet, always unsettled Lance. He didn’t like to talk about his homesickness to anyone, but Keith was his lover, someone he could trust.

“A lot…” Lance mumbled.

“Yeah?” Keith gave the boy’s hand a tight squeeze.

“Yeah…”

“What do you miss about it?”

“Definitely movies,” Lance moved his head so that his face was completely hidden in Keith’s mullet, “And all the snacks.” A pause, “I miss my family the most. It was always so loud in that house and in space it’s just…”

“Silence,” Keith finished for him.

“Yeah…” Lance sighed, “If I could just spend one night watching some movie with very unhealthy snacks with my family, then it would be worth it.”

“What about you?” Lance suddenly asked

“What about me?” Keith blinked in confusion.

“What do you miss about Earth?”

Keith wasn’t really sure. There really wasn’t much he missed, if he even missed anything. The boy pretty much just left Earth to be a part of Voltron without leaving anything behind with him. What was there to miss?

“I didn’t leave anything behind,” Keith shrugged.

Suddenly, Keith flipped himself over so he was facing Lance. The boy gave him a puzzled look and Keith could only giggle at that. Before Lance could do much else, Keith cupped Lance’s cheek with one of his hands and placed a slow kiss on Lance’s lips.

For a moment, Lance thought it was just some way to avoid the question. Regardless of whether it was or not, Lance kissed back, moving his hand so that is was grasped around Keith’s hip and pulling him closer.

Neither one dared to deepen the kiss, rather enjoy the simplicity and slowness of the moment. There was no rush or desperation in the kiss. The boys just wanted to take in the moment and cherish the memory.

When they pulled away, Lance let out a small chuckle, “What was that for? Are you avoiding my question?”

“That was my answer,” Lance was puzzled by Keith’s response until he spoke again, “You are like my home on Earth. Wherever you go, my home follows you because you are my home to me.” The boy leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lance’s, “If you weren’t up here with me, still on Earth, than I would miss home…”

Lance’s reply was immediate, scooping Keith into his arms and embracing him in a tight, desperate hug. Keith immediately threw his arms around Lance’s shoulders and hugged back, pressing their chests against each other.

When Lance pulled back, the boy placed dozens of little kisses all over Keith’s face. The mullet-haired boy was nothing but a giggly mess as Lance played kisses everywhere. His cheek, his lip, his temple, between his eyebrows, his chin, his forehead.

At one point, Keith tried to push away to control his laughs and giggles, but Lance wasn’t having any mercy on him. At one point, Lance went to Keith’s stomach and began to kiss it there, making Keith let out a loud, happy laugh.

Meanwhile, Pidge and Shiro were in the lounge and could hear Keith’s laughs from down the hall. While they were happy to hear the grumpy mullet haired boy laugh, they could only assume Lance had something to do with it.

Allura walked in at some point, this time wearing a more comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. She could hear Lance and Keith from down the hall. The noises were faint, but definitely there.

“I’m glad to hear Keith laughing for once but,” Shiro paused on his comment.

“Didn’t expect it to be like this?” Pidge finished for him.

“Well, yeah.” Shiro shrugged.

“It is fairly unusual,” Allura commented, sitting down on the couch next to Pidge, “But, it’s the bug’s venom that is causing this.”

Pidge let out a chuckle, “I can only imagine those two after the venom’s gone through their system.”

“Will they even remember any of this happening?” Shiro asked.

“I would assume so,” The princess shrugged. “I can only imagine what would happen to them once they are back to their normal selves again.”

“Things will be awkward as fuck for all I can say,” Pidge shrugged.

“Pidge, La--”

“Shiro, you have no room to talk to me about language.” The gremlin gave Shiro a look before he could even finish, causing the man to stay quiet.

“Anyway,” The princess changed the subject, “What… are we going to do about Keith and Lance?”

“Exactly what Axla told us,” Pidge shrugged, “She has the most experience with these bug bites, so I trust that we should just leave them to it until the last few days.”

“I know,” Allura sighed, “I just can’t help but worry that Keith and Lance wil be angry at us for letting this happen in their state.”

Shiro let out a chuckle, “Keith is going to beat the shit out of me when this is all through.”

“There will probably be screaming,” Pidge smirked before letting out a little laugh.

Allura’s cheeks turned a little red before she laughed along with the green and black paladins. They could only imagine the looks on their faces when something crazy happens and the two end up waking up in the same bed after the bug’s venom has gone through their system.

Pidge imagined Lance screaming for at least two minutes straight, while Shiro knew Keith would literally kick Lance out of the bed. Allura could even predict the awkward tension between the two boys after the whole ordeal is finally over. If anything, the princess will probably attempt to make them do some bonding exercises or just flat out lock them in a room until they resolve it.

Being locked in a room suddenly reminded Allura of her talk with Keith earlier about something he wanted to do with Lance. While the princess knew it was just the effects of the bug, she thought it was a nice gesture that Lance would enjoy, regardless of whether he was in his lovebug state or not.

“Oh, that's right!” Allura spoke up, addressing the two paladins in the room, “Tomorrow we will be departing to the space mall once again.”

“Why is that?” Pidge asked.

Allura looked around the room for the moment, making sure neither Keith or Lance were nearby, “Keith wants to… do a little something for Lance. He requested that if we could head to the space mall to pick up the things he will need. And besides,” Allura smiled, “It will give us a little break for a moment.”

“What about the party the Matori are holding for us?” Shiro pointed out.

“I have already discussed this with Axla over the communicators.” Allura said, “She said it was fine as long as we were back by the time the party starts sometime before sunrise.”

Shiro and Pidge nodded at the princess’ response before she spoke again, “We will be departing a little early tomorrow morning. It will take a few vargas for us to get there, but we will have plenty of time to make it there and back.”

“Mind if I stick with you, Allura?” Pidge asked, a little embarrassed. “J-Just so I can have some company, you know. I-I don’t really need much from the mall anyways…”

The princess looked at her with a faint pink on her cheeks that was almost unnoticeable, “That’s fine with me.”

Shiro stood up in attempt to stop the awkward conversation, “Why don’t we all head off to bed so we can be well rested for tomorrow's departure?”

“S-Sounds good,” Is all Pidge managed to let out before she rushed out of the room.

Allura reacher her hand out in attempt to catch her, but that didn’t help much, considering how red Pidge’s face was. The princess appeared a little upset and disappointed by the youngest paladin’s exit, as if wishing the gremlin of the group would return to the room.

Shiro quirked an eyebrow up, feeling suspicious. From the awkward interactions, to the bright redness and pinks in their cheeks, to how earlier today Lance was excited to tell Shiro about how Pidge had a crush on someone, he could ad the pieces together to make a simple conclusion.

Shiro let out a breath, “Is everything alright, princess?”

Allura jumped at the sudden question and turned to him like she was fine, “It’s alright, Shro. I'm okay.”

The man smirked, “Princess, I’m not dumb. I see the way you look at her.”

“H-Her?” Allura began stuttering, “W-What her!? I have no idea what you are talking about!”

“Princess.”

There was a long pause until Allura let out a long, exhausted sigh of defeat, “Alright, you caught me. I-I may have a little crush on Katie-- I-I MEAN PIDGE!”

Shiro smirked at her, “A little?”

“Okay, maybe I do like her… a lot…” The princess smiled softly, “But its clear that Pidge does not share the same feelings towards me, and I am willing to accept that.”

Before Shiro said anything else, Allura stood up and quickly made her way out of the lounge and down the hallway that lead the princess to her bedroom.

“Princess--” Shiro couldn’t even say much before the altean women left for bed.

-

Morning had arrived quicker than anyone had expected it to be. Coran had activated some windows in all of the paladins rooms that they usually kept closed since they were in space most of them time, but the older altean thought it would be nice to finally wake up to sun beaming through their windows for once.

Lance and Keith were lazily cured up in Lance’s bed. The two boys was on their sides like the night before and their bare chests were pressed up against each other, as well as their arms secure around one another. Keith was snuggled into Lance’s chest while said boy had his face buried into the top of Keith’s head.

The light brightened up their room quickly, causing the two boys to wake up, despite being in the shadows of their bed. Keith was the first to wake up, shuffling a little as his eyes opened. The pale boy look up to see Lance snuggling close to him, holding Keith tightly as though he was afraid he would be gone when he woke up.

That wasn’t the case. Instead, Keith nuzzled closer to Lance and told himself that he would stay until Lance woke up and the two would have arrive at the table together for breakfast and would talk as they ate.

It didn’t take long for Lance to wake up, for he was awoken from his slumber when Keith shuffled in his place once again to try and get comfortable. The boy felt bad for waking his lover up, but he wasn’t going to bully himself about it. Lance was probably going to go back to sleep anyways.

Strangely, he didn’t. Lance instead chose to give the top of Keith’s head a few kisses before whispering to him, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Keith smiled against Lance’s chest, moving up and planting a soft kiss on his collarbone, “Morning, honey…”

Lance laced his fingers into Keith’s hair and began to brush it gently, “Have you been awake long?”

“No, maybe a minute or two.” The red paladin shrugged.

“In that case,” Lance propped himself up with his elbow, sharing down at the sleepy Keith, “Why don’t we head out and get some breakfast? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

As if on cue, a small little rumble erupted from Keith’s stomach, making the boy blush violently as he buried his face into the sheets. A loud laugh escaped Lance as he petted Keith’s head a few times as some kind of sign of comfort. The boy moved his head, giving Lance a defeated look that wasn’t supposed to be adorable, but it was and it made Lance’s face light up.

Keith crawled out of the bed, followed by Lance right behind him. Lance looked down at their clothes on the floor. The boys threw on their shirts and pants, as per usual, but when Keith glanced over at Lance’s jacket, he paused as the boy began to approach it.

It was the same dumb green-grey-- whatever color it was-- jacket that Lance always wore around the castle. It was definitely a lot better than the red cropped jacket Keith would wear, at least in the sense of keeping someone warm. Whenever it gold a little cold for Lance, which was a lot since he was used to warm temperatures, Lance would throw the hood on and keep it like that for a while.

When Keith felt something being draped over his shoulder, Keith snapped back to reality, only to see that the jacket had disappeared and was now being gently rested on his shoulders by Lance. When Keith looked back at Lance, the cuban boy was wearing a soft smile with warm eyes.

“Do you want to wear it?” He asks casually.

“I-Idk…” Keith looked away, “I-I guess it would be nice…”

Without further confirmation, Lance helped Keith into the jacket and got a good look at the boy once it was on him. The jacket itself was a little to large for Keith’s small figure. The jacket ended around Keith’s upper thighs and the sleeves were a little too long, his fingertips peaking out. It looked… really cute on him.

Keith thought the jacket would be cold since it was just left untouched since Lance took it off last night, but the sun had been shining on it, making Keith feel warm when it hanged loosely onto his body. The boy sighed as the jacket began to warm his body.

When Keith looked up at Lance, he saw the boy was blushing violently, even down his neck and shoulders. He had his right hand covering his mouth and he was looking away, eyes wide.

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a puzzled look, “Lance, are you okay?”

When Lance looked over at him, the boy’s blush only grew and more panic seemed to spill throughout the poor boy. Keith perked his lips up and pouted, unsure of why Lance was acting this way. That only seemed to have made things worse, Lance now choosing to turn away and cover his mouth with both hands.

“Look, if it really looks that bad, than just say it, okay?” Keith looked away for a moment.

Lance spun around on his heel and quicked shouted, “You look so fucking cute in my jacket! How is that fair!?”

Keith looked at him surprisingly as a blush lingered down in neck and onto his cheeks. The boy suddenly felt really hot now and even began to shrug the jacket off. That is until Lance dashed across the room and held it in place. I stared at Lance for a moment and the boy gave me a serious look.

“You look so cute with it on…” Lance sighed, “Could you keep it on? Please?”

How the fuck could Keith ever say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to say this chapter was a filler but let’s be honest it kinda was lol  
> .  
> I also wanted to explain a little bit more of how the love bug bite works  
> In most fics I’ve read the host gets super clingy to whoever they see and doesn’t act like themselves.  
> In this fic, it’s more of the host believeing they have a relationship rather than just falling head over heels for whoever they first see  
> Lance and Keith throughout the fic will still act like their usual selves, but the bug’s venom made them fall for each other as though they were in a serious relationship  
> .  
> I just wanted to clear that out :,)  
> .  
> Next chapter coming soon!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Author note

Hi everyone!

this is just a little quick message for my readers.

I'm sorry for not updating this fic as much as I have been for the last three chapters.

I’m basically laying in the middle of a pile of stress lol

Not only are finals this week, but there is also a lot of stress at home right now and school so life is kinda hitting me hard

HOWEVER!!!! I am almost done with the next chapter and may upload it within the next day or two depending on how much time and motivation I have to finish it.

all I will say is space mall and some Pallura plot 

thanks for understanding!! ^^;


	5. Space Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew makes a quick stop to the space mall before the ball with the Matori

Breakfast was very interesting that morning. Everyone else had already arrived and had just gotten their fair share of food goo and other breakfast items Hunk had prepared for them earlier that morning. They weren’t that surprised when Lance and Keith entered the dining area together. No, something else had caught everyone’s eye.

When they walked in, Lance wore his signature shirt and jeans, but it jacket was missing. Thats where Keith came in. Yes, the red paladin was wearing his usual clothes, aside from his red jacket. Instead of his usual red jacket, Keith was wearing Lance’s jacket, hood up and everything.

The boys casually greeted them as they entered, aside from Keith, who was more quiet as usual. The two boys got their food together and sat next to each other. They chatted casually to each other and to everyone else at the table, making the other feel a little more easy and just continued with their conversations.

Everyone by this point was almost done, so Allura thought now would be a good time to start up their plan. Before everyone went off to eat while Keith and Lance were still in bed, she explained Keith’s plan to everyone. As he expected, they questioned why they were doing this, especially since this idea came from lovebug Keith, and Allura told them that normal Lance would love it just as much.

The princess made eye contact with Hunk from across the table, who nodded in understanding. The princess made sure she gave the signal to the other remaining people, aside of Keith and Lance, and their plan was ready to take action.

“I’m sure you are all aware of us heading off to the space mall today, correct?” Allura glanced around at everyone, who nodded except for Lance.

“We are?” The tan boy asked, “Why is that?”

Hunk gave the princess a worried look, making sure that Allura had backup plans for this. Turns out Allura was more prepared for this than everyone had expected her to.

“Coran needs to pick up some things for the castle,” The princess replied calmly, “And I’m sure there are some things you paladins would like to get as well?” She added.

“Yeah, I guess,” Lance shrugged, “What about the gacc? Do we even have any?”

“Coran has already taken care of that,” She turned to the older altean, “We have gathered enough for each of you to have 3,000 gacc, which is about 30 of your earth dollars.”

“Regardless of whether plan to get anything or not, I think you should carry it around just in case!” Coran commented.

“Alright!” Lance fist-bumped the air right before throwing an arm around Keith and saying to him, “Wanna hang out at the mall? Could probably get something for you.”

Keith looked at Allura, clearly needing help in the situation. The women quickly spoke up, “Actually, Lance, I don’t know how likely that will be…”

The cuban boy gave her a questionable look, “Why?”

That was when Allura ran out of ideas an excuses, and you could see it on her face. The princess looked around at the other, signaling to them that she needed someone else to take over. Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look and Coran looked away nervously. Luckily for all of them, Shiro spoke up for them.

“I wanted to take Keith out and do a few things with him…!” Shiro thought of quickly, “The two of us haven’t really got to spend much time together since this whole thing started. Sure, we train, but we don’t just hang out alot.” He smiled at Keith, “Thought I could take the time to get some quality time with my little brother.”

Allura let out a quiet sigh of relief, lucky not to attract anyones attention. Lance mad a disappointed look, but understood Shiro’s reasoning. Right after they found Shiro, they were dragged into this mess. They do spend time together like training and every now and then chatting in the lounge, but they’ve done something together in a long time.

“I… I understand,” Lance said with a weak smile. He looked down at Keith, “Another time?”

Keith smiled softly, leaning over so that his head rested on Lance’s shoulder. “Yeah. I promise.”

Hunk looked over at Lance from the other side of the table, “Lance, why don’t you and I walk around? I could take you to those one stores you seemed to like last time.”

Lance suddenly beamed, as if he suddenly forgot about the whole thing, “Wait, seriously?? I’d expect you to drag me to some cook store.”

“Okay, I might,” Hunk chuckled nervously, “But in return, I’ll let you drag me to whatever shops you’d like.”

“Deal!” Lance smiled.

“Well, now that we have that settled,” Allura stepped in, “We will be departing about one varga after breakfast. It will take us a few vargas to get there, but you will have plenty of time to look around and get what you need by the time we leave.” Lance couldn’t help but notice how she made eye contact with Keith almost the entire time.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves for a while until everyone finished their food. They all had to step outside and say their goodbyes to Axla until they would arrive once again for the party later that evening.

With that said, Allura and Coran prepared the ship for take off and before they knew it they were out of the planet’s atmosphere and back into space again, coordinates set for the space mall.

Everyone had gone to their own activities by now. Pidge and Hunk were messing around with the castle’s computers while Shiro, Allura, and Coran talked in the control room.

Keith was on his way to his room, seeing as how he didn’t have much to do today. Keith wanted to return Lance’s jacket to him, which still draped lazily over his body, but he figured it would be okay if he wore it for a little while longer. At least until they get to the space mall.

When the mullet-haired boy got to his bedroom door and reached his hand up to unlock it, only to pause when a long pair of arms snaked around his stomach and pulled him closer to their chest. Keith smiled when he saw the completely recognizable blue sleeves that pressed against his hugger’s arms.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith smiled, leaning in so that his back was pressed against Lance’s chest. “Followed me, I see?”

“Yup!” The cuban boy beams brightly before he leaned down to rest his head on Keith’s shoulders, “I wanted to spend time with you before we head out to the mall.

Speaking of mall, “Are you sure you’re okay with me hanging out with Shiro?” Keith suddenly asked, “I just wanted to spend some time with him, like we used to do, and not just spend time together training…”

“Woah, slow down,” Lance looked at him, “I’m okay with it, really.” The boy placed a quick kiss on Keith’s temple, “Besides, I’m sure you will be able to make it up to me…”

Keith gave the tan boy a little smirk, “I’ll be sure to do that.”

The two boys were silent for a while, just standing there outside of Keith’s door, holding each other in the silence of the hallway. Neither one wasn’t complaining, being able to just holding each other and enjoy the other’s presence was something Keith really enjoyed.

While Keith enjoyed that, Lance liked the idea of taking Keith out and the two of them going on a date. The boy always liked to go on some big adventure whenever he went on a date. Back in Cuba, he would take both boys and girls to his favorite places and they would always end up in crazy situations.

“I was thinking about doing some training before we arrive,” Keith looked up at Lance, “Would you want to join me?”

Lance smiled, giving Keith’s cheek a gentle kiss, “While it is training, and that kinda sucks, it's with you, so yeah. I'll join you.”

Keith lets out a small chuckle before he’s turning around in Lance’s arms and kissing him. Lance happily kisses back as Keith placed both his hands on Lance’s chest. Their lips move enthusiastically together for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment and break the kiss.

Luckily, someone else did it for them.

“Gross!” They heard Pidge yell a few meters away, a laptop in hand.

The two boys pulled away, small giggles escaping their throats as the gremlin of their group stomped away, typing away frantically at her computer. Keith pulled back a little, but not far enough to the point he was out of Lance’s arms.

“Why don’t you go change?” Lance smirked at him, looking down at the boy’s clothes, “I don’t think it would be good to train in that.”

“Sounds good,” Lance let out a chuckle, “Meet you there?”

“Sure.”

With that said, Lance gave Keith a quick kiss on the cheek before the boy headed off to his room across the hall to change into his paladin armor. Keith unlocked his room door and entered it swiftfully.

Keith shrugged off Lance’s jacket and gently placed it onto his bed and quickly stripped out of his clothes and into his paladin armor. His slid his chest plate and other pieces before he quickly made his way out of the room and to the training deck.

Lance was already waiting inside for him, the boy’s back leaned against the wall. The boy stood up and smiled as he quickly made his way over to where Keith had entered from. The cuban boy gave Keith a quick kiss on the lips before looking over at the large area.

“Want to try taking on the gladiator?” Lance asks, “Perhaps level 1?”

“Sure,” Keith smiled.

-

Keith and Lance were just finishing up their training. They spent some time with the gladiator and later Lance taught Keith how to shoot. Keith even taught Lance some things about sword fighting. They both were able to not only learn more about other weapons they may use, but the boys also got to spend some time together before they went their separate ways at the mall with their best friends.

When the boys made their ways to the showers, Allura’s voice came up onto the speakers, “Paladins. We will be arriving at the space mall in about tem doboshes. Meet in the control room at your most convenient time.

The red and blue paladin quickly made their way to the showers. Lance’s usual fifteen-minute shower was cut short and Keith made sure that Lance got out of the shower just after he did so that they had time to change and make their way into the control room and head out.

They made their way into their separate rooms. Lance changed into his usual clothes while Keith changed into a plain black t-shirt and dark grey jeans with silver beads that when all the way down the side of Keith’s legs. They were some pants he found the last time they went to the mall and he hadn’t worn them too much, but he figured he could wear them today.

Keith glanced over at his bed and stared at Lance’s jacket. He asked himself if he should wear it out. Unsure, Keith grabbed the jacket, slipped it on, and stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. Overall, Keith seemed to look fine. The jacket stood out a little compared to the darker colors Keith was wearing, and let's be honest, Keith really wanted to wear it.

Keith made his way out of his room, jumping a little when he saw Lance was waiting for him outside his door. His cheeks turned a crimson color when he saw Lance’s eyes widen a little as he eyed down Keith’s body to see what he was wearing. Why was Keith nervous??

Before Keith could do anything, Lance took his right hand and gently planted several kisses along the knuckles. All Keith was able to do is watch as his already existing blush creeped down his neck and onto his shoulders. When Lance looked up at him, the boy smirked against his knuckles before planting some final kisses along his fingers.

When Lance was finished, he pulled his lips away and instead chose to clasp his hand with Keith’s. The boy smiled at him and happily gave it a tight squeeze before the two boys made their way over to the control room.

They were the last two to show up, causing everyone to look at where they walked in with bright smiles. Allura aligned the ship up so that the group could leave.

When they walked into the main area together and when they arrived inside, everyone split up into their separate groups. Pidge walked over to Allura with a soft smile, the princess smiling back at her. Keith and Lance gave each other a quick kiss before they departed with their friends, causing the black and yellow Paladin to roll their eyes and smirk.

Allura has quickly told them to meet back at the fountain in about two vargas so that they had enough time to make it back to the Matori in time for the party. With that said, Allura and Pidge rushed off in a different direction while the two other groups went their separate ways until they met back here again.

-

“Question, what are you doing with a duffle bag?”

Shiro’s question was completely reasonable, both to him and to Keith. The boy had brought it with him and explained to Lance it was to carry anything he or Shiro would buy around the mall. While he wasn’t lying, he wasn’t being completely honest either.

Shiro and Keith had made their way to the one store with things from Earth. Keith explained that he would need to get things from there for his little plan. Shiro tried to take Keith to other places to look around, but Keith was dead set on the Earthling store.

“I already said,” Keith sighed, almost walking ahead of Shiro, “It’s to carry all the stuff in. If they give us, I don’t know, plastic bags or something to use, Lance will see everything.”

“That’s fine,” Shiro gave him a look, “But where did you even get that?”

The duffle bag itself was completely black and had markings on it, similar to the altean markings under Allura and Coran’s eyes. It was fairly large and was probably capable of carrying everything Keith needed and would have leftover space inside of it if he wanted to put anything else inside.

“Coran gave it to me,” Keith shrugged. “He said I could borrow it until tomorrow night when I set everything up.”

“Speaking of,” Shiro looked down at him, “Why are you doing this again?”

“It’s for Lance,” Keith looked forward, avoiding eye contact, “He said we don’t get to spend a lot of time together because of Voltron and all of that…”

Shiro knew that this was just the bug’s venom talking, but knowing Lance, he would appreciate it, “I’m sure Lance will love it.”

“Really?” Keith looked up at him hopefully.

“Really,” Shiro blinked a few times, a single question in mind, “What are you planning to do, anyways? Allura never really explained what you were doing.”

“Probably because I didn’t give her full detail on what I wanted to do,” Keith shrugged.

“Well, what are you planning to do?”

“I’m…” Keith trailed off, as if unsure if he should answer.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro gave him a smirk, “Look, I won’t tell Lance what you’re doing, okay?”

Keith was silent for several moments as they made their closer to their destination. Shiro was unsure why Keith was hesitant to tell him about his plan. They were going to find out what it is sooner or later, so Shiro thought he might as well ask now rather than have to guess.

Eventually, the boy spoke up, “I-I wanted to do a movie night with Lance. The other night he said that his missed movies and all the snacks back on Earth… and I remembered seeing a bunch of those at the earthling store… so I figured, why not watch movies with Lance?”

That was… uncharacteristically sweet of Keith, which made sense considering the bug’s bite and all. Shiro thought Keith could be the type of person who would do that, but it would take a lot for the boy to actually step up and do something like this for someone he cares about. This bite must be a strong one.

“Lance will… really appreciate that,” Shiro gave him a nervous smile.

“Y-Yeah?” Keith looked away, “I-I may not be able to bring Lance to Earth, s-so might as well try and bring Earth to him…”

Shiro wanted to say something else about all this, but Keith managed to avoid it when the store caught their view. The place was called “Terra” and it was filled with items from Earth, mostly stuff from the late ‘90s, but he had more new stuff that screamed early-mid 2000s.

When they walked in, a different humanoid alien was working the register while a few other aliens looked around. The women was short with pointy ears, pink skin, and dark black hair. She had a few large markings on bare her arms, which appeared to look natural on there.

“Welcome to the Terra!” The women said enthusiastically. She sounded more like a young teenager who just got their first job, which was probably the case. “Is there anything you need help finding?”

“Actually, yes,” Keith approached the stand she was at, “Do you have any Earth snacks and Earth films?”

She smiled brightly, “Yes! The food is on aisle three, while films are in a large bucket at the end of it.”

“Thank you,” Keith nodded with a polite smile.

The boy quickly made this way down aisle, Shiro just on his tracks. When he made it about halfway down it, he observed some of the food items that were available. There were bags of different flavored goldfish, as well as some pop tarts and twinkies. He also saw some candies, mostly hard ones but he did see a few sour gummy worms.

Shiro smiled a little at the snacks, missing some of these foods himself. The man thought he might as well grab a few for himself, since they both had money anyways. He grabbed a box of strawberry pop tarts and some hershey kisses. When he turned to face Keith, he flinched when he saw that the red paladin was gone. Looking up, Keith saw that he was at the end of the aisle, looking through the bucket of movies the women described to them.

When Shiro made his way over, he saw Keith was already holding one of them, which appeared to be Home Alone. Keith quickly picked up movies that he pretty sure he never even liked. Jaws, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Shiro was pretty sure he even saw Toy Story in there.

In the end, Keith ended up with Home Alone, Jaws, and The Lion King. Shiro thought back to when Keith first came to Shiro’s home after his parents adopted him. He remembered him always being quiet for a while, but he loved movies, mostly Disney movies. He remembered how his parents bought him at least 5 Disney movies on DVD on his first birthday as a member of their family and just how excited he was. Shiro was pretty sure he dragged Shiro into a movie marathon, watching movies like Aladdin and Mulan.

Seeing him, even now, buy a Disney movie made Shiro smile a little,

When Keith was done looking for movies, he looked down at Shiro’s things in his hands, “Could you... buy the things you want and meet me outside the store? I’ll be just a few minutes.”

Shiro shrugged, “Sure. I'll be waiting outside.”

When Shiro was out of Keith’s sight, Keith quickly moved on to another asile that caught Keith’s attention. He knew Shiro would freak out or make a big deal out of this, so he didn’t want Shiro to see him looking at the items in this aisle. With a sigh, Keith looked down at the items.

Lubricant. This damn Earth store had lube. Keith really wanted to buy a bottle, but he was unsure. Keith knew he wasn’t that far and comfortable in his relationship with Lance to do something that… drastic, but Keith thought one day they would and he would need to prepare for it.

Quickly, Keith snagged one of the bottles and quickly hid it under his armpit. Glancing back at the entrance, he made sure that Shiro wasn’t watching before he quickly gathered some snacks and made his way to the register. Surprisingly, all his items were fairly cheap and he ended up leaving the store with at least 500 gacc left over.

The red paladin quickly shoved the items into his duffle bag and walked outside of the store and met with Shiro. The man was holding a plastic bag filled with the snacks he bought and he was leaning against a wall right outside the shop. When he noticed Keith approaching, he stood up straight and met Keith halfway.

“Got everything you need?” Shiro asked with a smile.

“Yeah…” Keith looked away, “Anything else you want?”

“Not really.” Shiro shrugged, “Still have a good 2500 gacc on me. We could just wander around and window shop. We still got a good varga and a half before we meet up with Allura again.”

“Sounds good to me.”

-

“Hunk! Check this out!”

When Hunk made his way over to Lance, he say the boy was holding out a shirt against his chest that said “bi the way” on it. Looked like some kind of Shirt you could find online. Hunk knew immediately that Lance was going to buy it, regardless of how much it costs. Hunk honestly didn’t even know where aliens could even find something like that.

The two boys were in some giant clothing store Lance had found opas they walked around the store. It wasn’t really Hunk’s thing, but he wasn’t complaining. The man did see some clothes he thought he would look great in. Besides, after dragging Lance around some food store with tons of alien fruits and cooking supplies for almost a whole varga, Hunk only thought this was fair.

Hunk enjoyed the food store, if it wasn’t for the fact that in between the whole trip there Lance either complained about being bored or missing Keith (mostly about missing Keith). Hell, Lance even tried to rush Hunk out of a conversation with an alien who was explaining some of the different exotic fruits and vegetables to him and what properties they held.

The man wouldn’t complain about it too much, because when Lance was calling Hunk’s name, and the employee realized they were two paladins of Voltron, he ended up giving Hunk a giant discount on all of the stuff he bought. In return, Hunk thought it was only fair Lance dragged him around for a little bit.

Lance already bought something similar to bootcut leggings, along with a tank top. They both had about 1000 gacc left over, so there wasn’t much else they needed to buy. However, if Hunk knew Lance better than the next guy, he knew Lance would try to spend every ounce of money that boy had on him.

“I am so getting this!” Lance cheered, immediately rushing to one of the changing rooms to make sure it fit.

“You’re going to waste all of your money,” Hunk sighed.

Lance walked out of the changing room and struck a pose to show off the shirt. The shirt itself was all black besides the light blue text on it. It was a little big on Lance, but not by that much, so he may be able to keep it long if Lance ever gained any more weight, but Hunk knew Lance would never let himself do that.

“Don’t I look great?” He asked Hunk.

“Looks good on you,” Hunk smiled. “You’ll have only a little bit of money left if yoy get it, though.”

“I guess,” Lance shrugged, walking back into the changing room to switch back to his normal shirt. “But it’ll be so worth it.”

Hunk rolled his eyes with a smirk. Even in his lovebug state, Lance was as crazy as ever. That didn’t last very long, however, because Lance started to ask the forbidden question.

“Hey hunk?” Lance walked out of the changing room, the black shirt dangled over his right arm, “Have you noticed Keith’s been acting… a little weird?”

“W-Weird?” Hunk tried not to sound nervous, “Why would you say that…?”

“Because he wanted to hang out with Shiro instead of me!” Lance almost squealed, as if the answer was obvious. “And not only that, I say him talking to Allura before the women practically dragged Keith into her room!”

Hunk looked away a little. He was still not comfortable with the idea of Keith and Lance being “together”. Yes, the yellow paladin was used to Lance’s dumb little rants about the boy, but… nothing like this. Hunk just had to try his best to sound like this was something that had always been a thing.

“Why would he be in Allura’s room?” Hunk asked, as if he had no idea what was going on, “And why would Allura even drag him into her room?”

“I don’t know!” Lance threw his arms up, “I heard them talking about some kind of plan? What plan?!”

“What would Allura and Keith even need to plan anyways?” Hunk gave him a look. Guess he was doing a good job at fooling him, “If it was battle strategies or plans on where to go next, she would talk to Shiro, or at least Coran.”

“Exactly!” Lance exclaimed, but suddenly let out a little gasp, “W-What if they were planning a date? Together! W-Would Keith ever cheat on me? Or go be with someone else!?” The blue paladin began to pace around the changing room, “W-What if Keith doesn’t l-love me anymore? What if--?”

Okay, Hunk needed to stop this. He knew he said he wouldn’t tell Lance anything about Keith’s plans, but Hunk knew Lance wouldn’t listen if he tried to reassure him that Keith still “loved” him and “wanted to be with him”.

Hunk grabbed Lance’s shoulders and looked the smaller boy in the eyes, “Lance… it's okay.” The yellow paladin pulled back a sigh, “Keith is planning something, yes, but not with Allura. The reason he went with Shiro was because he needed to get the things he would need for it…!”

Hunk looked away, trying his best not to reveal any more and was preparing himself for Lance’s reaction. Surprisingly, the boy was mysteriously silent, giving Hunk a look between pure shock and also confusion.

“Do you know what he’s planning?” Lance asked.

Hunk shook his head, “No, I don’t know the details.”

Lance perked up suddenly, “If Keith is planning something, why couldn’t he just have gone with me?” Lance paused, then gasped dramatically, “IS HE PLANNING SOMETHING FOR ME!?”

“First of all, stop screaming,” Hunk rolled his eyes, “Second…” the boy sighed, “Yes, he is. That’s all I’m telling you.”

The boy basically started to dance in place to try and contain his excitement, his feet jumpy. Lance pretty much looked like he was running in place, looking like an excited child. A big grin decorated the boy’s face and his ocean blue eyes lit up like a fireplace.

“Ooohh!!!” He cheered, dancing out of the changing rooms, Hunk on his tracks, “What do you think he’s planning? Is it a date?? I wanna know!”

“Lance, calm down.” Hunk chuckled a little, “And like I said, I don’t know. All I know is that he has something planned for you. Also please don’t tell anyone I told you. Keirj would kick my ass.”

The two boys made their way over to the cash register to purchase Lance’s shirt. A cute girl was working it and Hunk expected Lance to throw some pickup line at her, but Hunk keeps forgetting that Lance was bitten by the bug, and seeing how loyal he’s been to Keith the past two days, he wouldn’t be surprised if Lance just walked away.

Unsurprisingly, Lance just her to have a nice day, flashed her a quick smile and the boy made his way out of the store with Hunk following behind him. They both held their own fair share of bags and both had a small amount of gacc left over, not a lot though. The boys probably had about 500 gacc each.

The blue and yellow paladin decided to just walk around for a little while before they met up with Allura in almost half a varga. There wasn’t really much else the boys wanted. Even if there was something they wanted, it's not like either one of them would be able to afford anything, even if everything in this mall is cheap as hell.

Meanwhile, Lance kept thinking about what Keith was planning for them. Lance was starting to believe he was the one to convince Allura to make a quick stop to the space mall in the first place. It made sense, seeing as how Keith was talking to Allura the other night about something.

Hunk and Lance didn’t really go into other store, just kind of wandered around the halls of the place. They walked past Coran, who had a few bags filled with some strange object, probably for the ship. They have a short conversation with Coran before the two boys made their way to the fountain to wait for the others.

-

“Allura, I feel really dumb.”

“Nonsense, Katie! You’ll look wonderful!”

Allura decided to drag Pidge around the mall, reminding Pidge of what most preppy teenage girls do. Nails, hair, clothes… they were never really her thing. If anything, Pidge would find herself lost in some video game store, or at least the video game section of a regular store.

Hate was a strong word for her opinion on glamoring herself out. Pidge would rather call it… not a strong passion she had. She was a little nerd, if anything. The genius of the group, short and messy hair, video games… those are what take the cake. Allura on the other hand… not so much.

Allura may be… well Pidge wasn’t really sure how old the princess was. She was born at least over 10,000 years ago but considering she was in a cryo pod for that long and didn’t show any physical or mental change in age, she wouldn’t really be that old.

However many years old she was, Allura, in the life cycles of Alteans, she was around the age of a teenager. Not necessarily the young teenage age of Pidge, but a little older. Pidge’s estimate was that her altean age was around the same age as a seventeen year old girl, maybe even a little older.

Point being: Allura was like most stereotypical teenage girls. She liked to dress up, go out and have fun, wear makeup, look pretty, all that stuff… the complete opposite of Pidge. She knew Allura wanted to take her out and do all these things with her, but Pidge didn’t think it would go this far.

Turns out Allura managed to snag more gacc, a lot more gacc. She told Pidge not to tell Coran about it, and Pidge just told her she would’ve done the exact same thing. While Pidge still had the usual 3000 gacc everyone else got, Allura managed to get her claws on 20,000 gacc! Allura assured her that she would use every one of them on her, because Allura was doing this for Pidge.

First, Allura took her to what looked like a nail salon. It store was mostly white with a handful of framed photos of different alien models, mostly focused on either their hair or nails. Allura had them do her and Pidge’s nails, and while Pidge stated that this wasn’t the stuff Pidge liked, Allura assured her that she should at least give it a try before she makes a final judgement.

The gremlin sighed and, for Allura, she would try it. The princess expressed tons of happiness and even gave her a warm hug, which made Pidge’s face light up. Pidge cursed at herself for falling for her.

After setting up some chairs, the aliens got to work. The whole thing felt very weird and uncomfortable to Pidge, while Allura looked as though she did this on a regular basis, which she probably did 10,000 years ago. Every now and then, the princess sensed Pidge’s uneasiness and would reassure her by trailing her hand down her arm or just giving her a soft smile.

In the end, Pidge and Allura both got fake nails, the princess’ painted a bright pink while Pidge’s were a neon green. They felt… really weird on Pidge and she had no idea how she would be able to work with these things snapped onto her fingers. Allura managed to explain to her to be careful with the nails, otherwise they would break or fall off.

Next, the princess brought Pidge to what looked like a store filled with makeup and clothes. The front displayed had most of the makeup, while the rest of the store had dresses, shirts, skirts, you name it. It honestly looked like an even more fancier version of Von Maur, the walls, floors and ceilings being white and chandeliers hanging across the ceiling. and damn Von Maur was fancy as hell, and everything there was ten times as expensive as most stores.

She could probably find a plain blue t-shirt in that store for $70.

Allura seemed to recognize some of the brands and products of the makeup because she beamed happily and quickly rambled about how good some of them would look on Pidge. The princess picked up tons of eyeliners, eyeshadow, and other makeup products and quickly got in line to purchase the items.

While Pidge was willing to try these things not only for Allura, but for just the pure curiosity of what it would feel like, the women felt uneasy at the sight of some of the products, more specifically the lipstick. Would Allura really make her wear that stuff? Would Allura make her wear any of this stuff?? What if--

“Katie, are you alright?”

The princess’ voice interrupted Pidge’s thoughts and caused her to flinch a little. When she looked up, she saw that Allura was giving her a worried look, like she could once again sense Pidge’s uneasy feelings. She didn’t want to upset the altean by saying she didn’t like that stuff, but she also didn’t want Allura to put any of that makeup on her.

“I’m… fine.” The green paladin shook her head in some sort of attempt to ease her mind.

“Are you sure?” Allura asked, “You’ve… seemed uneasy since we arrived.”

“I-I’m sorry if I’ve been killing the mood,” Pidge looked away, “Like I said, makeup and nails and all this stuff isn’t what I’m into. I’m willing to try but…” she cut herself off.

“Katie, I won’t make you do anything if it will make you uncomfortable,” Allura placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile, “But I’m glad you’re trying this… even if it isn’t something you take much joy in.”

“W-Well, yeah,” Pidge’s cheekbones turned a crimson color, “I-It made you really happy so…”

The princess’ own cheekbones turned the same color, but it was hard to notice on her more darker skin. “T-Thank you, Katie…” Allura eyes widen a little, “Or would you rather me refer to you as Pidge once again?” She gave a worried expression, as of she done something wrong, “I-I never really asked you if you were okay with it and--”

“Katie is fine, Allura.” The girl gave Allura another smile.

“Alright…” The Altean princess trailed off, trying to change to subject, “How do you feel about dresses and skirts?”

“I wore them sometimes back on Earth,” Pidge shrugged, “I don’t mind them too much, but I do have limits.”

“That’s quite alright,” Allura smiled, “How about we try them on?”

“Sounds fun.”

The two girls of the group made their way to the back end of the store. A few alien women browsed some of the clothes and other items they had, while some of the workers there helped some of them search for items or recommended good products to them. All the aliens look wildly different from each other and Pidge could only be relieved that they had more items for someone with two arms than one with four or more.

“Hello, welcome to the Amour Béni.” A young alien women approached them, who had her long black hair done nicely and her light green skin appeared smooth and well-cared for, which was saying a lot since she had four arms, “Is there anything I could help you with?”

“Ah, yes.” Allura turned to the employee with a smile, “I was hoping if we could find some skirts and dresses for my friend here,” the princess gestured to Pidge, “She is a human from a planet called Earth.”

The women bent down so she could get a good look at Pidge. She had to bend down a good amount so she could get a good look at Pidge. Pidge personally thought that was very rude of her, but who knows it may not be that rude on whatever planet the employee has come from.

Suddenly, the women eyes widen a little. She moved back up to stare at Allura for a few seconds before moving it back down to Pidge, and back at Allura again. The two girls exchanged a worried look, unsure of what they had done to upset the employee.

“Is something the matter, miss?” Allura asked.

“Oh!” She perked up, “Nothing is wrong! It’s just… you are the green paladin and the princess of Altean, are you not?”

The two exchanged a look person Allura spoke up, “um, that is correct… why do you ask?”

The women suddenly beamed, a bright, happy grin decorating her face. “A lot of the people here are huge fans.” She suddenly became very serious, “If there is anything you need assisting with, please do not hesitate to ask so. My name is Annette, by the way. You were looking for dresses for the green paladin as well as yourself, correct?”

Allura nodded and the employee thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her her upper right hand. She perked up after a moment of thinking, a smile decorating her face, “Ah, I have just the dress for your friend. Please, come this way.”

Annette lead Allura and Pidge to the other side of the store into an area near the front. There, she lead them to a rack that was against the wall with tons of colorful outfits hanged onto a bar. The stared at it for a moment, eyeing around the clothes, until she finally found the outfit she was looking for.

“I believe you will look lovely in this, green paladin,” Anette smiled, turning around to show off the dress displayed in her hands.

The dress was a light shade of green with a small darker green ribbon around it, just below the chest. Around the skirt of the dress had some light green lace that was unoticeable, but could also catch someone’s eye when they look at it. The skirt itself would probably brush up against Pidge’s knees. As they guessed, the dress didn’t have sleeves, but they were thick straps, which Pidge could handle.

Allura beamed brightly, a grin decorating her face, “Oh my! It’s beautiful. You must try it on!”

The princess practically shoved Allura into a nearby changing room had closed the curtain behind her. The two women waited patiently outside the dressing room as Pidge took of her usual clothes and proceeded to put on dress with a little bit of struggle at first, which made Allura giggle.

When Pidge stepped out of the changing room, the princess was left speechless. The shorter women had removed her shoes and was standing barefoot in front of them, looking up at Allura with what appeared to be an innocent look, as if asking for judgement.

The dress fit perfectly on Pidge and Allura thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Despite not having much height or much hair, she still looked amazing. Allura was surprised no one had ever noticed how great Pidge looked back on Earth! And she even had beautiful hair back then!

“I-It looks bad, doesn’t it?” Pidge looked away, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh my!” Annette smiled brightly, “The dress looks lovely on you!”

“You… you look beautiful…” Allura blushed, not able to look away from Pidge.

Pidge stared at her with a shocked expression before looking away, her blush so strong it lingered down her shoulders and swear she felt it on her back. The awkward tension was high between the two women, but Annette tried her best to ease the tension even though she didn’t know what it came from.

“Why don’t we find you something?” She turned to Allura, “Any specific preferences?”

Allura thought for a moment, “Perhaps something longer? Down the ankles?”

Annette glanced around the store for a moment, before she smiled brightly and looked at an area further away from the changing room, “I think I may be able to find something you will like. This way.”

They began to head down into the direction Annette was leading them, but Allura halted when she noticed that Pidge was not following them. Turning around, she gave Pidge a worried look, “Katie, aren’t you coming with us?”

Pidge flinched a little, as if scared by her voice. However, she managed to make eye contact and put on a poker face, “Ah, I’ll just wait here by the changing rooms! You go ahead.”

Allura blinked a few times, feeling unconvinced but wasn’t going to push Pidge to talk. With a quick wave, the employer lead Allura over to another section nearby with longer dresses.

Pidge quickly flopped down onto a bench a good distance away from the changing rooms, completely forgetting she still had the dress on. All Pidge could even think about was what the hell Allura was saying??? She knew that Hunk would’ve told her that, hell maybe even Shiro or Lance and it wouldn’t be that big of a deal to her. But Allura??? The one person Pidge is kinda head over heels for???

Pidge threw her head back with a groan, her heart melting her his chest. She really didn’t know what to do about this crush of hers. It wasn’t getting any better and keeping her hopes up about them actually getting together is not going to help her at all.

What good would hoping about something that was never going to happy? Pidge was aware that Allura was bisexual, but what were the chances? Maybe she just so happens to also like girls? That doesn’t mean anything! What are the odds that Allura even likes Pidge??

To be honest, Pidge knew she liked girls for a while now. She didn’t tell anyone besides Hunk and Lance when they first met back at the garrison. Yes, she felt attracted to them, but those were like crushes rather than actually falling in love with someone. Hell, if it weren’t for those little crushes she’d get every now and then, Pidge would’ve been completely asexual.

Well, a certain alien princess changed all of that. She’s liked Allura for a while now. At first it was a little crush, something Pidge thought would disappear after a while, but it didn’t. If anything, it grows stronger whenever Allura shows even the most little signs of mutual affection towards Pidge.

What also did not help? Shiro. Now, Shiro isn’t doing anything wrong and Pidge isn’t mad at him, but it looks as though Allura has a crush on Shiro. It would make sense. Shiro is the tall, strong, tough and good-looking leader. Allura is the beautiful, kind, badass princess. It was as though it came straight out of a fairy tale. Shiro was the knight and shining armor and Allura was the damsel in distress (even though she could kick Shiro’s ass).

Pidge also believed that Shiro felt the same way about her. She’s see some of the looks they give each other, the way they talk to each other like they were old friends, the way Allura smiled around him… they were meant to be together and Pidge wasn’t going to get in the way of them.

Wow, since when did she sound so… depressed and desperate? Like this whole thing is some kind of cheesy romance novel where the main character cannot be with the one they love? While in the novel it would turn around and the main character could be with their love, this was real life. It doesn’t work that way.

Pidge just can’t make Allura be with her. She would feel much better seeing her love happy with someone else rather than them feel miserable with her.

Allura came back quickly with a dress that Pidge did not get enough time to look at before the altean princess jumped into the changing room to try it on. A few minutes pass for the young altean quickly steps out to show off the dress on her.

All Pidge could think was that she looked gorgeous.

The top half of the dress was white with lace decorated around it. The light pink skirt of the dress, which started around the lower chest, went down to cover Allura’s feet and could only be visible if she walked. It reminded Pidge a lot of a cinderella dress. The bright colors stood out against Allura’s darker skin, but it wasn’t a bad thing.

The princess twirled around and showed off the dress at different angles, “So… what do you think?”

She began to panic when Pidge just stood there and stared at her in awe, “I-It looks bad, doesn’t it? I knew I should’ve--”

“You look stunning…” is all Pidge was able to mutter out. Curse the feeling of being in love.

Allura blinked at her a few times for an unnoticeable blush appeared on her cheeks, “T-Thank you.”

The employee’s gaze switched between the two women for a few moments. She could sense the awkwardness, but could also feel something there, something mutual. Love. Not exactly a friendship kind of love, but more of a romantic kind of love, one the two seemed to be able to hide well.

Anette giggled at the two, “Are you satisfied with the dresses?”

The two girls snapped back into reality and Allura turned to her, “Yes! These will do nicely!”

“Shall I ring you up once you have changed out of them?”

“That will be nice. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended lol  
> .  
> So tomorrow is my last day of finals so I hope life will be less stressful  
> .  
> Next chapter coming soon ^^  
> .  
> Also the employee that was with Allura and Pidge was named after my friend because I’m not creative with names and BECAUSE WHY NOT


	6. Author note 2 (sorry)

Hi readers!

I hope you guys had a great holiday!

Once again, I’m sorry for the slow updates

with school being out and it being just days after Christmas, I just haven’t really had much motivation to write.

So I’m kinda on a break? Yeah let’s call it that.

I may start writing again sometime after New Years since I’ll be back in school sometime later that week.

thank you guys for being so patient with me ^^;

 

if you want to know my other social media accounts, my Instagram is @Thosespacegays and my tumblr is ThoseSpaceGayss

i mostly use my tumblr for reblogs though. I’m more active on Instagram so if you want to, go check them out!

 

thank you for reading!!!!


	7. Let Us Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins of Voltron attend a dance while Hunk learns some interesting information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me???? Actually updating this fic that isn’t an author’s note????
> 
> Maybe the world is finally changing for the better.

About 5 minutes before the time they were suppose to be at the fountain, Allura and Pidge found out they arrived last, greeted by Shiro, Hunk, Keith and Lance and Coran chatting amongst each other. Well… not exactly chatting. No, not even that. They were pretty sure they weren’t even speaking. It sounded more like annoyed groans.

Lance was sitting on the fountain’s edge with Keith sitting at his side, the red paladin’s arms around the tan boy left arm and his head resting on his shoulder. As Pidge and Allura approached, Keith occasionally would kiss around Lance’s neck and collarbone, causing said boy to blush and giggle.

Judging by the annoyed and exhausted looks on Hunk and Shiro’s faces, this must’ve been going on for a while. They should’ve expected to be put on babysitting duty for the two boys, especially considering the chances they actually would arrive after Pidge and Allura.

As the women approached, a few bags in hand, Hunk spoke up. “Oh thank God!” Hunk threw his arms up into the air, “What took you two so long?”

“We arrived 5 minutes before we were supposed to meet.” Pidge glared at Hunk, and then gestured to Allura, “And hello? Teenage girls?”

Shiro placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “In the end, they’re here. And we can leave.” Shiro slightly glared in Keith and Lance direction at that last sentence.

“Let me guess, Keith and Lance being a problem?” Allura quirked an eyebrow.

“Keith literally ran across the mall the second the fountain came into view and he saw Lance.” Shiro sighed heavily.

“He almost knocked Lance into the fountain.” Hunk added. “And since then, they’ve been a pain in the ass.”

“At this rate I wouldn’t be surprised if they fucked in the middle of the mall.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“That would be even less surprising if they weren’t bitten,” Allura giggled, causing the other three to laugh along with her.

At that moment, Lance finally took notice of the two finals members of their group arriving at the fountain. He carefully nudged Keith with the arm the boy had his arms wrapped around, hoping it would catch Keith’s attention. Instead, the red paladin snuggled deeper into Lance’s shoulder with a happy sigh.

“Come on, baby,” Lance smiled at the sleepy boy on his shoulder, “Allura and Pidge are here.”

“Do you not like this?” Keith asked, smiling against his shoulder.

“I like this,” Lance assured him, using his free hand to carefully brush Keith’s hair, “More than anything.”

“I like you more than anything,” Keith replied, making Lance’s heart flutter.

“Gross.” Pidge groaned as she approached the boys, grabbing Lance and Keith’s arms and pulling them, but not getting them anywhere, “Come on, you can be extra gay in the castle.”

Giving in, the two boys stood up and Keith’s tight hold against Lance’s arm was released, only to be replaced by Keith’s hand to clasp against Lance’s. The tan boy look down at their clasped hands before glancing up at Keith, who was giving him a warm, loving smile. Lance smiled back and gave Keith’s hand a tight squeeze.

“Well, they do not have much time,” Allura piped in, “By the time we arrive back to the Matori, the ball will almost commence.”

“That’s right!” Coran join in, “Axla has informed us this will be a grand ball, so paladins! Dress up in your formal tuxes and we had provided for you! And dress for Pidge.”

“Let us not waste a minute,” Allura was already turning away from the fountain to start walking, “Let us head back to Matori. We will arrive back there in a few vargas.”

-

Not much had happened in between leaving the mall and arriving back onto the planet of Matori. Well, besides everyone getting ready for the ball, that is. It had been a while since the paladins have been invited to another formal event like this, a few months at the least.

This time instead of landing miles away from the main city, they landed in a large helicopter roof next to the castle. Allura told them to not wait for everyone and make it to the castle once you are ready to leave

Hunk and Lance cooped up in Lance’s bathroom attached to his room and Lance was using different care products he bought on himself as well as hunk. He managed to gel his brown hair up and slick it back with a comb. Hunk used some of Lance’s skin care products since they had a similar shade of skin.

When Coran told them to wear their tuxes, Lance was sure he just got the earth word wrong, because these were way beyond tuxes. The blue and yellow paladins would look like Altean princes if they just had the pointy ears, the markings and the brighter colored hair.

They looked a lot like prince gowns. They wore tight black button down shirts as well as black pants with dark colored dress shoes. They wore nice, silk jackets matching the colors of their lions and while Hunk had shoulder blades with tassle, Lance had a giant blue cape that was attached to his jacket and dragged itself a little on the floor.

“I say we look snazzy, Hunk.” Lance smirked, adjusting his hair some more before they meet up with everyone in the control room. “I’m sure you’ll find yourself a nice young lady.”

“You know I like shay,” Hunk pouted.

“Might as well have fun,” Lance insisted, “All the ladies may be all over me, but you can have them. All I’ll need is Keith.”

Hunk let out a nervous cough, “Yeah, but I’m sure it'll be like like last time. They were all over you.”

“Perhaps,” Lance adjusted the jacket to make it look more decent, “But tonight, I’m giving Keith my full attention. But of course, if a lady would like to dance, then I cannot decline.”

Hunk let out a snort. Even if Lance was bitten by a bug that makes him fall head over heels for Keith, he’s still as dumb and flirty as ever. Well, except when he said he would give Keith his full attention. That's the bug’s venom kicking in more.

When the two boys adjusting their clothes and make sure they looked all cleaned up, they left Lance’s bedroom and made their way down to the control room. Lance tried to stop by Keith’s room to walk out with him, but it turns out Keith had already left to go to the ballroom.

The boys left the ship and made their way to the entrance of the castle. There was already a long line of Matori men, women, and even small teenagers gathered in the line, but no sign of the other paladins or the alteans. When a few shorter (Matori don’t reach their full height until middle aged) teenage Matori noticed the yellow and blue paladin, they began to cheer out their names and got the whole crowd excited.

Lance happily waved to all the Matori in the line, while Hunk waved shyly from behind the blue paladin. The tan boy even blew a kiss to a group of female Matori, who seemed to swoon. Lance knew millions of people were fans of Voltron, but he wouldn’t guess that they would get the celebrity treatment.

A young Matori dressed in a black tux approached the yellow and blue paladin, “Hunk and Lance of Voltron, I presume?”

“Yes, that’s us.” Lance smiled.

He nodded, and turned to face the door, “This way, please.”

The Matori servent lead Hunk and Lance past the line of Matori into the castle, since they were “guest of honor” as he had explained. Lance made sure to wave and smile at any Matori who would gave him any bit of attention. A lot of them were polite and replied with smiles and waves, while others, mostly the younger ones, got ass giggly and jumpy.

It wasn’t the first time this has happened. As being paladins of Voltron, the seven of them became rather famous and were always surrounded by the planet’s people whenever they went to social or formal events similar to this one.

Shiro and Allura always attracted the important people of planets; kings, queens, rulers, ambassadors, anything in between. Coran definitely attracted other older citizens who were alive before Zarkon’s rule, preferring to talk about the old rituals and culture of their respective planet. Hunk often socialized with people who took interest in cooking, the people often sharing recipes with Hunk and the yellow paladin exchanging Earth recipes with them. Pidge always talked science with others while Lance preferred to socialize with the outgoing, preppy citizens. Keith usually just stuck close to the other paladins, not wanting to put himself out there.

When the servant finally lead them to the ballroom, Hunk and Lance’s eyes glimmered in awe as the saw the glorious ballroom. The room was large with beautiful white walls and golden accents. The pillars that circled the perimeter of the room had similar golden colors that glowed beautifully. The floor had a simple black marble design, however, the dorm ceiling was covered in a unique painting that looked like the Matori during the ancient times, which could be millions of years ago.

The ballroom was very lively and filled with Matori alike. Some tall, some short, some with longer hair and some with unique colors and darker colors compared to their usual lighter ones. They all wore unique clothing that looked a lot like dresses and tuxedos with their own unique patterns and designs that Lance noticed was on a lot of the architecture in the castle.

As crowded as the ballroom was, it was easy to notice the other Paladins scattered around the room. Allura and Shiro were chatting with a few diplomatic Matori, while Pidge talked with a young female. Judging by the smiles and the body language, the Matori was obviously flirting with Pidge. The young paladin gave shy smiles, but it was obvious that Pidge wanted to get away from the way she kept avoiding her gaze.

When the Matori took notice of the yellow and blue paladin’s arrival, men and women alike surrounded the two, all of them eggar to talk to them. Hunk smiled and greeted all of them, but Lance kept looking around the ballroom, clearly distracted by something else. Hunk was no fool. He knew what Lance was looking for.

“Blue paladin,” a short female Matori caught Lance’s attention, who gave him a worried look. “Is something the matter?”

“Ah, no I’m alright.” Lance assured her, “Just… looking for someone.”

Lance kept looking around the room, a slightly concerned look on his face. The Matori tried to converse with him, but they noticed how he kept looking past them or in the distance whenever they spoke to him. Suddenly, Lance perked up and began to grin. The Matori guest looked over at where Lance was looking and saw the red paladin leaning against one of the golden pillars at the edge of the room.

The change in Lance’s mood was obvious to those around him. Before, he looked almost gloomy. He lacked the glow he had in his eyes before it landed on the red paladin across the room. The paladin avoided the guests gazes and spoke with them as little as possible.

“Excuse me,” Lance looked around at the Matori and back at Hunk. The boy waved behind his shoulder and jogged over to where Keith was standing. The guests all turned to Hunk, giving him concerned looks.

“He was bitten, is that right?” A young male looked at Hunk with a worried look, “A rumor has been spreading the not only the blue paladin, but the red one as well was bitten by the love bug.”

“So rare!” Another older women cried, “Two love bug victims falling for each other! Though their behavior is odd.”

“Odd?” Hunk looked at the female Matori, “What do you mean?”

“I can give you the information you need,” the women, apparently named Locax, looked around at the lingering Matori who were giving her curious looks. “I do not believe this is the most appropriate location. Could we step out for a moment?”

Locax was a little shorter than Hunk, but overall was around the same height. She had pale blue skin and dark pink hair, reminding Hunk of cotton candy. The Matori had a few wrinkles around her eyes, most likely from age. Small, black rectangular glasses were on her nose. She wore a casual black dress that hugs her hips and her skirt dangled down to her knees. He gave Hunk a worried look, waiting for his reply.

“If you think we should, then I’m okay with it.” Hunk smiled.

“Would you like to bring the princess with you?” Locax asked, “I don’t think it would be appropriate to discuss it with just you.”

Hunk glanced over at Allura, who was happily speaking with Pidge and a few other Matori. Hunk didn’t want to bother her. Allura has already enough work to do. Hunk figured he could take care of this and tell Allura, Coran, and Shiro about it after the party.

“Its okay!” Hunk assures her, “I want her to relax tonight. I’ll tell her about it after the party.”

Hunk noticed how Locax looked more relaxed after hearing the reply. After shooing away the other Matori, she gestured towards one of the doors in the ballroom. It looked the same as the rest, with a unique brown design, but, like the other doors, had a sign above it written in another language. Hunk could only assumed it translated to different directions it lead to.

Locax gestured for Hunk to follow, which he complied to without complaint. Luckily, the two were able to get out without being noticed or called to. When Hunk walked in, the hallway was an exact copy of the ones they searched through in the past, however, he noticed a few interesting props and paintings that looked similar to doctors and hospital equipment.

Hunk followed Locax down a few hallways before the older women gestured towards some double doors, the same color as the one before. Hunk looked nervous, bot sure if he should trust this Matori. She was kind enough to help provide Hunk with more information regarding what will happen to Lance and Keith in their state, but he was still unsure.

“Do not threat, yellow paladin.” Locax smiled, “It is just my office and medical room.”

“You work at the castle?” Hunk asked.

“I am one of the many who care for the other employers and the queen.” She smiled, “Please, come in, and I will answer any questions regarding the red and blue paladin’s situation.”

Hunk grabbed one of the door handles and pushed the door open. The room was dark and he couldn’t see much until Locax came in behind him and flicked on the light.

It was exactly how she described it. The room was fairly small but still gave Locax plenty of work space outside of her desk. The desk was a unique dark shade of pink, while light purple cabinets containing what looked like medicine filled them. A few filing cabinets were aligned behind her desk, most likely containing important files regarding different diseases and patients.

“Please,” she gestures towards the dark green loveseat that sat against the wall a good couple of feet from her desk, “Sit there and I shall answer some questions, and ask you for a few, of course. I promise I won’t take too much of your time.”

Hunk walked over to the loveseat and sat down on the cousin that was closest to Locax’s desk. The older women took a seat at her desk and stacked a few papers that were sitting on it. After a few moments, she pulled out what looked like a brand new notepad and pen and gave it to hunk.

“I shall write down notes and a report for you about what you should do once we ask and answer some questions.” Locax explained.

“Thank you for this.” Hunk fiddled with his thumbs that sat on his lap.

“Before you ask any questions,” Locax adjusted the device that displayed a hologram where she would take notes, “Tell me: how long have they’ve been bitten, how, and what kind of side effects have they been having?”

Hunk looked up at Locax, who gave him an encouraging smiled, “They have only been bitten for a few days, today being day two. From what I’ve witnessed and seen, they act like a regular couple around each other. Hugging, kissing, cute nicknames, things like that.”

Locax began to type down a few notes about their behavior over the last few days. Hunk even notice the older Matori say a few things she typed out loud in a low whisper. It was kind of cute.

After she finished, she looked over at Hunk once again, “How did they get bitten in the first place?”

“Well, it was when we were attending the meeting with the Matori about the alliance,” Hunk explained with a few hand gestures. “On our way to the castle, Lance and Keith both found a love bug and were both bitten and barely able to keep consciousness. After that, we rushed to the castle to try and get some help. Since we had to attend the meeting, we left Keith and Lance were left under the care of the guards, but managed to sneak away from them.”

“Since the guard left for a moment, they were alone. Since they were the only ones in the room, the effect fell on each other.”

“Interesting…” Locax typed out some more items before she rolled her chair over to her filing cabinet and started going through it, “There have been only a few cases where this has happened, but that is not what I’m concerned about.”

“Is something wrong?” Hunk frowned.

“Well…” The women looked down after she pulled out a folder and walked back to her desk, “As a doctor, I work with love bug victims a lot, but their behavior is unusual compared to the common effects. A lot of the victims in the past tend to act like a complete servant towards the one they look at. They usually listen to everything they say and would do anything they ask of them. Sing songs, clean, anything in between.”

“Lance and Keith haven’t done any of that.” Hunk said.

“Exactly!” Hunk could almost see the way her glasses lit up like Pidge’s would when she had an idea, “There have been a handful of cases where victims have had these unusual side effects.”

Locax started to go through the folder she pulled out and placed a thin stack of papers onto her desk and quickly read the information on it.

“It’s fairly uncommon…” Locax adjusted her glasses, “But it is fairly interesting when this occurs.”

“Why is that?”

“Well…” Hunk noticed how Locax seemed to blush a bit, “There was one case approximately seven thousand years ago, back when I first began to work here at the castle. Axla’s late older sister, Taja, was involved in a love bug incident. An old friend of hers was bitten by one and fell for her. However, his behavior was abnormal compared to how most victims are.”

“Did he act like how Keith and Lance were?” Hunk asked.

“Precisely.” Locax grinned, “Like I said, most love bug victims become… love sick, as some would put it. The victim would become madly in love with the person they look at. If anything, they come a kind of ‘Prince Charming’ kind of character. They’d do anything for the person they fall for, becoming a slave for them of some sorts.”

“So…” Hunk blinked a few times, “They become completely dedicated to who they fall for?”

“Yes.” Locax nodded, “The way Taja’s friend acted strangle different. If anything, he acted like as though they were a normal couple. He didn’t force himself onto her, follow her commands, or anything like the normal side effects.”

“Do you know what causes these side effects?” Hunk asked. Perhaps if she knew, he may find out why Keith and Lance’s behavior was odd.

“I do have a hypothesis…” Locax fiddled her thumbs for a moment, “After Taja’s passing… her friend confessed that he was in love with her. I know that isn’t enough evidence to make a composing theory, but I believe the side effects change if the person they look at is someone they have feelings for.”

“That makes sense.” Hunk shrugged, “So are you saying that Keith and Lance have feelings for each other?”

“It may be possible.” Locax stood up in her chair and walked over to the love seat. “If they’re both having the same rare effects, then they may share similar feelings.”

“Are you saying…?”

“I am saying that the red and blue paladin may be truly in love with each other.”

-

Lance quickly made his way across the ballroom to where Keith was standing. He was wearing a red altean gown. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail. The red paladin was leaning against the golden pillar, his head lifted up in wonder.

He looked stunning. That’s all Lance could think. With the faint lights of the ballroom illuminating the room, it made Keith’s features glow even more beautifully. His hair glowed in the bright lights and his eyes sparkled beautiful as they gazed up at the beautiful paintings that coated the ceilings.

While Keith was distracted, Lance managed to sneak up next to Keith. With a small smirk, Lance leaned down and placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek. The action caused Keith to snap out of his dream-like state and avert his gaze over to Lance. When he realized who it was, Keith smiled softly and his eyes were filled with warmth.

In quick movements, Lance moved in front of Keith and leaned over him. He placed his arm above Keith’s head and leaned forward slightly, causing Keith to blush. He kept patting his lips over and over in attempt to speak, but words failed him.

“Hey baby.” Lance smirked, leaning forward a little more, “Come here often?”

With a small smiled, Keith inched his lips forward to brush up against Lance’s for only a second, “Depends. Will I get to see your cute face here again if I do?”

“Keep smooth talking like that and I’ll live here.” Lance replied.

“Ewww.”

Lance and Keith looked over the side to see Pidge standing there, a tired look on her face.

Pidge abandoned her usual sweatshirt and shorts and wore a beautiful bright green dress. It hugged her body tightly and the light caused it to sparkle. She abandoned her round glasses and key her naturally beautiful eyes reveal themselves more. Though the short skirt and lack of sleeves made Pidge a little uncomfortable, she still managed to enjoy herself.

“Can you…” she looked at them nervously, “...not?”

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have a cute little guy or girl to flirt with.” Well, good to know that Lance is still a shit lord even if he’s been poisoned by some bug.

“I’m… cute…?” Keith squeaked, making Lance realize what he just said.

Lance’s gaze zipped over to Keith, who was looking up at him with a red face. It was so fucking cute.

“Adorable.” Lance smiled.

“Nope. Not having this. Goodbye.” Pidge threw her arms up and walked over to another area the ballroom.

At that moment, something equivalent to Earth pop music started to blast on the speakers, causing the Matori to grab a partner and hit the dance floor. In that instance, everyone targeted the paladins. It was scary how almost everyone’s gaze fell on the paladins and Alteans scattered across the room.

Shiro was the first to go, because of course he was. A young female grabbed Shiro’s hand as they guided each other to the dance floor. Allura was next. Another female gently touched Allura's shoulder, clearly nervous, but the princess happily took their offer and let them lead her in a dance.

Pidge was next. A handsome male that towered over Pidge asked her to dance in the most cliche way ever, even bending down slightly and offering his hand to her. She shyly took it and the boy easily helped Pidge dance despite the odd height difference.

Almost everyone was taken, but Lance grew worried when he didn’t see Hunk in the crowd. Yes, it was a fairly large party, but it was easy enough to spot anyone you were looking for in the crowd. Did he step out? Was he getting nervous with the large crowd? Where was—

Lance didn’t have much time to think before he felt someone tug on his arm and before he even knew it he was being dragged to the dancefloor. At first, the blue paladin thought it was Keith, but he looked over to see the red paladin staring at him in shock from where he was before someone else grabbed Keith and took him to dance.

As much as Lance wanted to spend time with Keith, he didn’t want to be rude and took any offer any Matori gave him to dance. Both boys and girls alike danced with the paladins, each one trying to dance with at least one of them.

Though it was a party to celebrate the alliance, it seemed that no one wanted to sit around and talk. Not a single person was holding back and they danced to their heart’s content.

Lance was having fun, but he kept trying his best to make his way back to Keith, and said boy seemed to be doing the same thing, but each time they got close they got roped into another dance with one of the Matori.

However, things began to shift when the lights dimmed down a little and slower music began to play. Everyone started to grab a partner and everyone started to sway slowly in the crowd. A lot of people began to take the paladins and dance with them.

Keith began to notice the few people that began to approach them, but before they could get to him, Keith raced over to Lance and yanked him over to him.

Keith didn’t like the attention. If anything, he hated it. He wasn’t used to so many people wanting to talk to him so it was making him a little uncomfortable. However, seeing Lance in close proximity made him feel at ease; daring even. So he followed his instincts.

Lance stared down at him for several moments as Keith grabbed Lance’s hands and looked up at him with loving eyes.

“Dance with me?” He asked.

Lance smiled and moved Keith’s hands into the proper places for a slow dance, “Of course, beautiful.”

Keith blushed as he allowed Lance to lead them in the dance. While Keith wasn’t as good, Lance looked like an expert. He knew exactly how to move and would even whisper to Keith telling him what to do next. It was hard, but Keith got used to it and the two boys became perfectly in sync.

Others began to notice the way they danced, how they practically took over the entire dance floor. While everyone still danced, all of their eyes were on the red  
and blue paladin. They all heard about the rumor that they were bitten, and all knew it were true, so no one really knew how to feel about it.

However, the two boys were lost in each other. They kept eye contact the whole time as they swayed around the area. They were lost in each other’s eyes and the soft smiles they gave each other made the other blush violently.

When the song shifted to another slow dance song, Keith removed his hands and closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around Lance’s middle, he placed the side of his head against Lance’s chest with a happy sigh.

With a smile, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and buried his head into Keith’s crown. They swayed slowly, but kept each other close in each other’s arms. They felt like there was no one else in the entire universe but them. Just them and the soft music.

“Hey lance…” Keith mumbled softly.

“Yes?” Lance replied in a soft whisper.

“I love you…”

“I love you too, baby.” He smiled into Keith’s hair.

-

By the time Hunk and Locax returned, the party was at its climax. Slower songs were playing and everyone we’re slow dancing together. Each of the paladins and Alteans had a different partner while others had partners of their own.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice Hunk’s entrance yet, so he would be safe for the time being.

“Thank you again, Locax.” Hunk smiled down at her. “This was really helpful.”

“Not a problem at all.” The older Matori smiled back, “I’m glad I could be of some assistance in helping you cope with the red and blue paladin’s… situation.”

“Definitely,” Hunk replied, “Also helped clear up some more personal matters.”

“Well, we better get back to the crowd before people notice we are gone,” Locax looked over when a few Matori balled out to her, “Contact me if you need anything!” With that said, Locax disappeared into the crowd.

Hunk chose to take a minute to process this new information he had received.

So Lance and Keith may be in love with each other? Hunk wanted to say it didn’t seem possible, but he saw the way they acted around each other.

After the two of them actually became friends instead of “rivals”, their behavior shifted and they became much friendlier with each other. Of course, it could’ve just meant they were good friends, if it wasn’t for the small gestures Hunk began to notice.

Sometimes he’d see Lance glance at Keith constantly during dinner, a small blush on his cheeks that he usually blamed the heat for. Hunk also saw the way Keith became a little more lively and happy whenever Lance would come into the room.

They were small, almost unnoticeable gestures, but Hunk knew better. He knew what they meant. He did the exactly same thing around Shay and he even began to notice Pidge and Allura doing those small gestures too.

So no, Hunk wasn’t too surprised, but he was more concerned about whether Keith or Lance would even go through with it once the venom wore off. Keith was too shy to do anything like that and Lance, despite flirting with every girl he saw, Hunk knew how Lance was.

When Lance flirts, it isn’t serious. It would only be a one time thing or something that wouldn’t last long. A few dates or sometimes one night stands and then usually don’t contact them much after that.

However, when he truly likes someone, he’s different.

Lance loses his usual confidence and get nervous. Sometimes he doesn’t even go through with it unless the other gives enough signs that they share an interest in him too. It’s how he was with all his past girlfriends, who he truly cared for while they were together.

While Lance hasn’t come to Hunk directly about it, Hunk knew exactly what Lance does when he likes someone. He’s seen all the signs multiple times. It wasn’t hard to tell.

If anything, perhaps this would be good for them. The worst that could happen is that they refuse to speak to one another, which wouldn’t be too likely considering they live in the same castle and are apart of a team that defends the universe.

Perhaps, it may all work out in the end.

-

Once the party started to come to a close, Axla gave a quick speech about thanking everyone for coming and for thanking the Voltron paladins for coming and forming the alliance.

After that, everyone began to make their leave to their respective homes to get some rest. The paladins were escorted back to the castle and would stay for tonight before making their leave the next morning after breakfast.

Everyone made their way over to their respective rooms, all feeling exhausted. They wanted to make sure that Keith and Lance didn’t do anything, knowing they’d get angry, but they were all so tired that they just went to bed and figured they’d start to do something about it next morning.

Before they went off, Lance told Keith that he’d meet him in his room and went to go change into some proper sleeping clothes. After what felt like forever, Lance was able to strip himself of the gown and threw on a shirt and boxers.

However, by the time he got to Keith’s room, the red paladin was passed out.

The boy laid onto his side, the blanket halfway up his chest. His back was inches away from the wall and his hands were curled up in front of him. Keith’s eyes were carefully closed and breathing was soft and comfortable.

Lance smiled softly at the image. Keith; the hothead and angsty teen, looked so innocent as he was curled on his bed and softly snored, barley making a sound as he peacefully slept.

The blue paladin walked over to the bed and carefully got in, making sure not to wake the red paladin up. He carefully wrapped his arms around the other boy occupying the bed and smiled widely when the boy moved into his arms and nuzzled into Lance’s chest.

Holding each other tightly, the two boys slept peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking 8361 years to update this. 
> 
> I have finally started to get more motivated to write more of this.
> 
> I cannot say exactly when to expect the next chapter, but pray that it’ll be soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic and won’t hate me :D


	8. Quick update (SORRY)

Hey everyone! Quick update!

ill just be 100% honest: I have not had a lot of motivation to write this. There has been a few updates with the next chapter, but not too much as been added.

I cannot say whether or not I’ll finish it, but I really don’t want to abandon it.

 

HOWEVER!!!!

I have started writing another Klance fanfic. 

It’s an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU. Basically Lance (Altean Alpha) and Keith (Galran Omega) are both princes and are forced into an arranged marriage by their parents in order to end a war between them.

I’m fairly far into it, 5 complete chapters and almost done with the 6th

If I do manage to get the motivation to complete it, which so far as been very great, I will release it once it is all finished so something like what happened with this fic won’t happen again.

I will try my best to get the next chapter out and rap up this fic as soon as I can

stay tuned for more updates!

thanks for reading!


End file.
